Feelings
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: A primeira coisa que Ron enxergou quando conseguiu derrubar a porta, foram os olhos de Harry arregalados de medo. E então não viu mais nada, porque ele não se importava com mais nada.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_Fic escrita para a Dannipel no Amigo Oculto 2009 da Potter Slash Fics._

**_Personagens: _**Harry/Ron e Draco

**_Avisos:_ **AU/linguagem/lobos/ação/cenas de _flashback_ em itálico, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

Fiz uma capa para esta fic. Você pode encontrá-la no meu LJ: http : // pics. livejournal .com/cy_malfoy/pic/000010sf/

* * *

**Feelings**

_**Capítulo I**_

_Is it you that makes me feel this way?__  
__Or is it my own feelings?  
_

Os dois homens desciam juntos pelo corredor escuro, longo e estreito a passos largos. A única fonte de iluminação era uma fraca e trêmula luz mais adiante, que passava pelo vão do que esperavam ser, enfim, uma porta. Em momento algum eles conversaram ou trocaram olhares.

O mais alto alcançou a pesada porta de metal primeiro, empurrando-a sem muito esforço, entretanto. A porta cedeu facilmente, o que não surpreendeu o homem. Isso significava que eles já estavam sendo aguardados.

Pisaram numa ante-sala oval de chão de pedras e que terminava em portas duplas de madeira no lado oposto, para descobrirem que a luz trêmula provinha de archotes presos magicamente às paredes. O homem mais baixo fechou a passagem atrás de si e continuou direto em frente, rapidamente sendo seguido por seu companheiro. Tirou o que parecia ser uma moeda de prata de um dos bolsos do comprido casaco preto, enfiando-a sem hesitação numa pequena e quase imperceptível falha na madeira polida. As portas se abriram com um clique e os dois homens as empurraram, entrando rápidos no novo cômodo antes que elas batessem novamente.

A música alta e o som de desordem do **Sex and Candy**¹ logo chegaram aos seus ouvidos, e o cheiro de suor e cigarro que invadiam violentamente suas narinas eram insuportáveis. A dupla permaneceu parada no lugar por um tempo, tentando acostumar olhos e ouvidos à orgia de corpos e sons do novo ambiente.

Mas eles tinham pressa, e após algum tempo separaram-se. Ainda sem trocarem uma palavra ou ao menos um olhar, cada um seguiu para um lado, sabendo exatamente o que tinham de fazer.

--

Draco Malfoy odiava o seu trabalho.

Ele odiava se meter em boates que cheiravam a suor e sêmen, e odiava lidar com gordos carecas que passavam o dia trepando com as amantes enquanto as esposas estouravam seus _GrigoCards.  
_  
E ele odiava ter que usar a força.*

A parte bruta combinava melhor com Weasley, ele sempre dizia.

Assim que se afastou de Ron às portas da boate, começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao mezanino do salão alcançando um corredor tão apinhado quanto estavam o bar e a pista de dança. A música ali parecia ainda mais alta, entretanto, e ele descobriu que isso era efeito de potentes caixas de som espalhadas pelo teto. Amaldiçoou internamente os trouxas.

Lançou um olhar letal para a criatura – ele não tinha certeza se era homem ou mulher – que se aproximou dele cheia de dentes, possivelmente numa tentativa de convidá-lo para dançar, provavelmente numa tentativa de arrancar sua roupa ali e naquele momento. Ainda presenciou o início do que terminaria em um _ménage_ em cima de uma das mesas, e – embora ele tivesse a certeza de que se esqueceria de comentar aquilo com Weasley mais tarde – teve sua bunda molestada por uma mão que só podia ser de alguém de tamanho equivalente ao de Hagrid, ainda que ele nunca fosse ter certeza. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás.

O final do corredor guardava uma porta de madeira envernizada, e Draco entrou por ela sem bater. Sorriu debochado, mesmo que sem vontade, para a cena previsível dentro da sala: uma loira que não era loira tinha descartado a parte de cima da roupa e rebolava como se não houvesse amanhã no colo de Auron, o gordo careca dono da boate, fazendo os sons mais exagerados possíveis: os olhos fechados ou para evitar a cara feia do amante ou para imaginar o que faria com o dinheiro da noite. Possivelmente os dois.

- Porra! Q-Quem diabos é... - começou Auron ao perceber o loiro parado à porta, de braços cruzados. Ele tentou empurrar Marie - a loira - e fechar o zíper da calça ao mesmo tempo, conseguindo apenas a proeza de ficar mais ridículo à vista de Malfoy. – Como você entrou aqui?

Albert Auron era um velho conhecido do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Bruxo traficante que abastecia as lojas da Travessa do Tranco e que tinha em sua ficha coisas como extorsão, contrabando, suborno, formação de quadrilha, e uma lista comprida que Draco não fazia questão de decorar, ainda que lembrasse que 'tráfico' aparecia muitas vezes ao longo dela, cada hora se referindo a algo, inclusive pessoas.

Os negócios ilícitos de Auron fora seu primeiro caso como auror. Terrível. Ele e Weasley estavam tão nervosos na primeira batida que não conseguiram sequer desarmar meia dúzia do bando de retardados que trabalhava para Auron e ainda por cima perderam a quadrilha, atirando no lixo todo o plano perfeito que Ron passara a noite elaborando. Moody, chefe da equipe de Ron e Draco, colocou os dois para tirar fadas mordentes de arquivos antigos por duas semanas antes que eles pudessem voltar ao caso.

Afinal, Ron e Draco aprenderam com o tempo, Auron era mais esperto do que aparentava. Para as acusações valerem no tribunal, seus crimes precisavam de flagrante e, sem carregamento, os aurores não tinham provas. Sem provas, Auron não podia ser preso. Obviamente ele não trabalhava sozinho e pegá-lo era como pegar um específico grão de areia no deserto. Era frustrante.

Aquela inclusive era a primeira vez que Draco via Auron pessoalmente. Não que fosse uma visão agradável.

Aquela noite, entretanto, Malfoy e Weasley não estavam ali para tratar de drogas e mercadorias sem nota fiscal. Por incrível que pareça, quando a dupla finalmente tinha os dedos em volta do pescoço de Auron, tinha que deixá-lo escapar pelo bem maior.

Ainda que Draco _nunca_ fosse admitir aquilo em voz alta.

- Cadê o Potter? - perguntou sem rodeios assim que Marie saiu apressada da sala, abotoando de qualquer forma o pedaço de pano que cobria os seus seios.

Auron não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a presença de Draco ali, o que apenas piorava suas feições feias, e Malfoy podia dizer que em sua mente estavam passando as piores punições que daria para o infeliz que permitiu que ele entrasse. Fez uma anotação mental para obrigar Weasley a dar abrigo para o tal informante, quem quer que fosse.

Auron, embora com muita raiva, não iria desistir tão fácil. Tirou um lenço amarelado de seu terno amarelado e secou o suor da testa.

- Potter? Quem é Potter? – tentou sorrir simpaticamente, conseguindo apenas entortar mais o rosto.

Malfoy suspirou, coçando a sobrancelha. Ele realmente odiava seu trabalho.

--

Ronald Weasley desviou do que poderia ser uma única entidade dançando ou duas mulheres tentando se fundir, ele não tinha certeza. Passou por um casal de bruxos góticos que arriscava os passos de uma dança esquisita – que, se lhe perguntassem, ele chutaria ser a de acasalamento, - e por um cara enorme e de expressão mal encarada que tentou tirá-lo para dançar. Ele teve um momento difícil com esse, que terminou numa promessa de que, "sim, ele dançaria, só precisava ir ao banheiro primeiro." Precisou de cinco voltas pela boate para despistar o "grandão", fazendo uma anotação mental para propositalmente se esquecer de comentar essa parte da noite com Draco quando o encontrasse. Com muita dificuldade, Ron alcançou o bar, espremendo-se entre uma fada madrinha na fossa e um vampiro que parecia estar com problemas em escolher por qual das três doses de _tequila_ à sua frente ele começaria.

Um _barman_ se aproximou dele secando um copo e Ron perguntou onde ele poderia encontrar Jansen. Ele apontou para um ponto mais atrás do bar, mostrando o homem. Ron rapidamente se afastou dele, ainda lhe lançando olhares assustados, indo na direção do _barman_ careca. *

Jansen ergueu a cabeça, desinteressado, quando Ron o chamou. O auror bateu os papéis que pegara da pasta de Harry em cima do balcão do bar. Ele percebeu que o rapaz empalidecera ligeiramente, mas Jansen foi mais rápido e acenou para que ele o seguisse para trás do bar.

Ron o fez, e seguiu por uma porta simples de madeira que dava num longo corredor. Ao final dele, uma segunda porta cerrava a despensa do bar.

- Sente aí – ele apontou para um engradado de whisky de fogo.

- Ele 'tá vivo?

- Não sei. Eu sou apenas o _barman_; eles não confiam esse tipo de informação a mim.

- E o que o Harry tinha com você?

- Eu era o informante dele. Ele me ajudou há um tempinho, quando me envolvi numas transações de Pó de Flu. 'Tava devendo um favor, sabia que ele estava atrás do Auron.

- E o que aconteceu ontem de manhã? Por que Liesel foi encontrada num galpão abandonado em Hertfordshire? O que fizeram com Harry? Porque você mandou os dois para lá?

- Não fui eu. Não fui eu quem passou essa informação pro senhor Potter. Não sei o que ele foi fazer lá, tudo o que eu sei é que esse galpão é um dos lugares que eles usam para esconder a mercadoria antes dela ser distribuída.

- E onde ele está agora?

- Não sei, mas talvez Marie tenha escutado alguma coisa.

--

- O que vocês fizeram com ele? Por que o pegaram?

- Por que eu saberia onde o Potter está? O que eu iria querer com ele? – Auron perguntou de supetão.

Draco foi pego de surpresa. Ele não tinha resposta para aquilo. Na verdade, fora Weasley que praticamente o arrastou até ali, afirmando com veemência que Auron estava por trás do seqüestro de Potter pois ele tinha um informante – Draco riu nessa parte. Ele se perguntou o que a senhora Weasley diria se soubesse que o filho tinha conhecidos em boates de procedência nada familiar. Auron pareceu ter notado a hesitação do auror, pois sorriu amareladamente para Draco, caçando o lenço encardido em seu bolso.

Malfoy decidiu que não tinha tempo para aquilo tudo, e puxou a varinha do bolso. Auron voou por sobre a mesa de mogno quando o feitiço o atingiu.

- PORRA, Malfoy! – o velho gritou, caindo no chão.

- Cadê..? – Draco rosnou cada palavra. Auron soltou uma risadinha maníaca.

- Não sei... chupando seu amiguinho ruivo, talvez. Ouvi dizer que os dois gostam de brincar de casinha.

Quando Auron sorriu novamente, Draco imaginou que seus caninos tinham crescido ligeiramente. O auror se distraiu por um segundo com aquilo e foi pego de surpresa quando Auron se levantou de um salto e se jogou contra ele, o prensando na parede às suas costas.

Draco teve a sensação de que aquilo estava longe de terminar quando pêlos começaram a crescer pelo corpo de Auron.

--

- Vou buscar Marie, ela deve estar lá em cima.

- Eu vou com você, Draco está lá em cima também, com Auron.

- Ah, tá. Lá em cima?

- É.

- Com Auron?

- Ahan.

- _Aquele_ Auron?

- É.

- O gordo?

- Esse mesmo.

- O lobisomem?

- O QUÊ?! Como assim lobisomem?

- Você não sabe o que é um lobisomem?

- É claro que sei, besta.

- Então, qual a diferença?

- Você devia ter me contado antes!

- Ué, você não sabia...? – Jansen perguntou bobamente, mas Ron já corria pelo corredor, de volta para a pista.

--

Quando Ronald passou pela porta de madeira da sala de Auron, encontrou Draco encolhido num canto segurando um braço ensangüentado e um lobisomem adulto transformado no meio da sala. Ele apontou a varinha para o lobo e lhe lançou um feitiço estuporante, que não pareceu sequer fazer cócegas na criatura.

O lobo, no entanto, voltou-se para ele rosnando e o auror quase não teve tempo de desviar da bocada que ele tentou lhe dar enquanto disparava pelo corredor. As pessoas no mezanino gritaram e correram em todas as direções quando viram o enorme e furioso lobo se precipitar pelas escadas.

Ron se levantou de olhos arregalados e entrou na sala destruída de Auron. Havia cacos de vidro do que fora um belo espelho, garrafas de bebidas e o lustre espalhados por todo o carpete, além da pesada mesa de mogno e seus pertences estar virada no chão e a cortina de veludo vermelho ter despencado do varão. Ron abaixou-se ao lado do loiro.

Draco estava mais pálido do que Ron conseguia se lembrar - o que era muita coisa – e o sangue que escorria de seu braço esquerdo manchava o carpete caro sob eles. Ron engoliu em seco quando Malfoy começou a tremer.

- Você 'tá legal?

Por um momento, ele achou que Draco não fosse responder, ou então começar a chorar. Mas não esperava que ele começasse a atirar os botões da camisa rasgada e abandonada de Auron nele.

- Você não me disse que ele era um lobisomem!!! – o auror gritou, cada sílaba aumentando de tom até atingir uma nota histérica.

- Eu não sabia! – Ron respondeu, tentando se esconder atrás da mesa.

- Ele me mordeu!

- O QUÊ? – Weasley empalideceu, sua cabeça aparecendo na borda da mesa e sendo acertada por um botão bem na testa.

- ME MORDEU!

- Como?

- Com a boca, anta!

- Eu sei, besta!

- Então por que 'tá perguntando, toupeira?

- Ele te mordeu? – Ron saiu de trás da mesa e segurou o braço esquerdo de Draco.

- WEASLEY!

- Oh, meu Deus, ele te mordeu!!

- OHMEUDEUS, ele me mordeu! – Draco estava à beira do choro.

Jansen, que tinha subido correndo logo atrás de Ron e acompanhado a discussão como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de ping-pong, piscou os olhos para eles.

- Por que vocês não param de brigar e vão para o hospital?

--

Quando Draco finalmente abriu os olhos, Ron mexeu-se na cadeira para chamar a atenção do colega. Malfoy piscou, tentando se acostumar com os objetos a sua volta. Então ele parou e seus olhos voltaram para a sua esquerda, fixando-se nos dois pontos azuis bem acima de sua cabeça, escondidos por fios bagunçados de cabelos ruivos.

- Credo, Weasley.

- Oi.

O loiro esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, tentando se sentar, mas desistindo quando seu braço esquerdo estalou de dor. Ele inspirou algumas vezes, tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, mas o cheiro acre que ele suspeitava vir de si mesmo não ajudava. Deixou a cabeça cair contra o travesseiro, encarando o teto.

- Eu sei onde o Harry está – Ron falou depois de um longo minuto de silêncio, ensaiando um sorriso.

- Ahan. Que nem você sabia da última vez? – Draco respondeu, sem lhe encarar.

- Não, agora eu tenho um informante.

- O mesmo que você tinha da outra vez?

- Não! Estava tudo na pasta de Harry, Jansen era informante dele e me contou sobre Auron. Os golpes, as mercadorias, o seqüestro... A equipe de Harry estava na cola desse maníaco há algum tempo, mas ele não iria me contar, não é mesmo? Porque nós fizemos aquela aposta estúpida de quem encontraria Auron primeiro... Bem, Harry o encontrou e... O que importa é que Marie, a amante dele, escutou uma conversa. Escutou onde Harry está.

Draco continuou encarando a parede atrás de Ron, sem mostrar interesse no que o ruivo lhe contava. Ele não iria se importar com Weasley ou com Potter quando estava ali, amaldiçoado para sempre. Sentiu mais do que viu Ron remexer-se mais uma vez na cadeira, provavelmente sem saber o que fazer. Mas ele não facilitaria as coisas. Ele não precisava facilitar nada porque era apenas Weasley e ele não se importava.

Ron mordeu o interior da bochecha e deixou os ombros caírem. Qualquer indício de animação desaparecendo de seu rosto conforme ele encarava o de Malfoy. O silêncio que reinava no quarto era desconcertante, e o ruivo se viu querendo fugir dali.

Fugir do olhar acusador de Draco.

- O que os médicos disseram? – ele perguntou timidamente, alcançando as bandagens úmidas de ungüento que envolviam o braço de Draco e tentando ajeitá-las, mas o parceiro afastou sua mão como se faz com um inseto.

- O de sempre, Weasley, o que você acha?

- E-eu só estou perguntando...

- Alguém tem de avisar Astoria... – Draco falou rispidamente.

- Eu já chamei. Ela deve estar a caminho com suas cois-

- Então é melhor você ir embora. Ela acaba com você se te pegar aqui.

Ron empertigou-se na cadeira.

- Calma lá, não é como se fosse minha culpa, Draco.

- Oh, claro, além do fato de você não ter me contado que Auron era um lobisomem...

- Eu já disse que não sabia!

- E não é só isso, Weasley, é... Você me tirou da minha casa e eu fui... Eu não devia estar lá.

- Eu te pedi ajuda! E você ajudou.

- Aí que tá. Eu nem sou seu amigo, pra começar, por que raios você tem de complicar as coisas?

- Malf- Ron interrompeu-se. Ele não acreditava que eles estavam discutindo quando Harry estava desaparecido e Draco tinha sido mordido por um lobisomem transformado. Era como se eles tivessem voltado cinco anos no tempo e ele não pudesse mais contar com Malfoy quando Harry estava longe. – Então é isso? Você está bravo porque... porque ajudou uma pessoa?

- Não, Weasley, estou irritado porque essa pessoa foi você! – Draco virou o rosto, porque ele não podia se arriscar a olhar Ron nos olhos. – Não devia ser assim... Eu... Eu não devia me importar.

Tentar entender o sentido daquilo tudo estava além do poder de compreensão de Ron Weasley no momento. Ele já sabia que Draco estava bem o bastante para engajar numa discussão sem sentido com ele, e também sabia onde Harry estava. Logo, parecia bastante claro que ele deveria deixar Draco dormir em paz e sair atrás de Harry por conta própria, uma vez que o Ministério não o ouviria nem o deixaria se envolver na investigação. Para não carregar uma suspensão em sua ficha, Pratchett meio que o forçou a tirar férias. Devido ao afastamento médico de Malfoy, coube ao loiro apenas uma advertência verbal, embora ele também tivesse sido – de novo – afastado do caso.

Assim, Ron não teria informações do que estava se passando dentro do Departamento de Aurores, e com certeza ele que não ficaria sentado esperando Harry voltar para casa.

Levantou-se decidido e encarou o rosto sem expressão de Draco. O loiro se recusava a retribuir o olhar, então fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se preparando para voltar a dormir. Ron duvidava que ele fosse voltar a dormir tão cedo, principalmente agora que Astoria estava a caminho, com um belo sermão na ponta da língua, mas não forçou conversa. Virou-se para deixar o quarto quando se lembrou de algo que o fez voltar para o pé da cama de Malfoy.

- Ok, isto vai parecer ridículo depois do que acabou de acontecer, mas... Bem, não é como se desse para eu pedir isso a Hermione, então... – Ele viu as sobrancelhas do auror se franzirem, como se ele estivesse em um dilema interno entre fingir que estava dormindo ou acordar e berrar na cara de Weasley que não faria nada por ele. - Me faz um último favor? Esconde Jansen? Auron virá atrás dele assim que descobrir quem deixou nós dois entrarmos. Por favor?

Ron não esperou pela resposta, porque sabia que não teria uma.

Saiu da sala com uma última olhada na direção do amigo.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Notas:**_

¹ - **Sex and Candy** é título de uma música do _Marcy Playground_, banda que ficou famosa nos anos noventa por causa... dessa música. XD

* - Cenas bônus: Porque vocês sabem que eu não resisto ao mais puro trash... u_u

No capítulo de hoje, descubram por que Ron saiu correndo do primeiro _barman_. XD

-

**_Cena Bônus:_**

Ronald Weasley desviou do que poderia ser uma única entidade dançando ou duas mulheres tentando se fundir, ele não tinha certeza. Passou por um casal de bruxos góticos que arriscava os passos de uma dança esquisita – que, se lhe perguntassem, ele chutaria ser a de acasalamento, - e por um cara enorme e de expressão mal encarada que tentou tirá-lo para dançar. Ele teve um momento difícil com esse, que terminou numa promessa de que, "sim, ele dançaria, só precisava ir ao banheiro primeiro." Precisou de cinco voltas pela boate para despistar o "grandão", fazendo uma anotação mental para propositalmente se esquecer de comentar essa parte da noite com Draco quando o encontrasse. Com muita dificuldade, Ron alcançou o bar, espremendo-se entre uma fada madrinha na fossa e um vampiro que parecia estar com problemas em escolher por qual das três doses de _tequila_ à sua frente ele começaria.

Um _barman_ - que Ron acreditava ser o maior homem que ele já vira na vida - parou à sua frente.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Tábata. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- O_O


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_Fic escrita para a Dannipel no Amigo Oculto 2009 da Potter Slash Fics._

**_Personagens: _**Harry/Ron e Draco

**_Avisos:_ **AU/linguagem/lobos/ação/cenas de _flashback_ em itálico, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

Fiz uma capa para esta fic. Você pode encontrá-la no meu LJ: http : // pics. livejournal .com/cy_malfoy/pic/000010sf/

O 'Ron' e 'Harry' da capa são artes da Hajime (aka Frog), do doujin 'Honey days, honey magic'.

* * *

**Feelings**

_**Capítulo II**_

_There's you standing next to me_

_You, who is smiling_

_…And yet_

_I all of a sudden **feel** scared._

_-  
_

_Harry, Ron e Liesel Sturm almoçavam juntos no refeitório dos funcionários do Ministério da Magia. Almoçar é modo de dizer, a julgar pelo grande relógio do salão que marcava quatro horas e vinte e sete minutos da tarde._

_- Ai, que fome - Ron resmungava, servindo suco de abóbora em três copos, - acho que tenho um buraco no estômago. Moody e seus malditos relatórios; quando foi que o lema dele se tornou Relatórios Constantes?_

_- Se você tivesse feito os relatórios do mês passado, Weasley, ao invés de deixá-los criar pernas, não estaria almoçando às quatro e meia da tarde – Harry falou, enchendo o prato com batatas assadas. Ron estreitou os olhos para ele por cima de sua coxa de frango._

_- Como se você tivesse feito algum, Potter – retrucou de boca cheia._

_- Eu não disse que não deveria ter feito o mesmo – Harry lamentou. – De qualquer forma, a culpa é toda de Hermione; ela achou uma idéia válida dar a Olho Tonto uma daquelas agendas que berram 'Não deixe para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje', no Amigo Secreto._

_- Eu sabia que Mione ia ser má influência para as pessoas... E o homem nem teve o bom senso de atirar o negócio pela primeira janela! Você vai comer estes bacons?_

_Liesel Sturm deu uma risadinha assistindo a conversa dos dois colegas. Não era à toa que ela e todo o resto do Departamento de Aurores sempre se referiam a Weasley e Potter como se fossem uma pessoa só. Ou, o mais comum entre os outros departamentos, como a um casal de velhos. Ganhou um olhar mal humorado de Ron no momento em que Draco Malfoy entrava no refeitório carregando uma pasta na mão e uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele logo avistou o grupo e caminhou a passos largos para se juntar a eles. Ron revirou os olhos para o recém chegado e voltou a atenção para Liesel._

_- E você, 'tá rindo do quê? Por que está almoçando a essa hora, afinal? – perguntou o mais educado que conseguia, embora o veneno nos olhos de Harry o tenha alertado de que, talvez, ainda tenha sido/i um pouco grosseiro._

_O primeiro pensamento de Ron ao conhecer Liesel Sturm foi o de que ele poderia matá-la com o olhar, se realmente se esforçasse. O fato da loira-bonita-de-grandes-olhos-azuis-e-sotaque-alemão ter sido escolhida como dupla de Harry, dividir uma sala com Harry, fazer rondas sozinha com Harry, ter assuntos em comum com Harry, e sorrir daquele jeito para Harry, fazia Ron ter pensamentos tão indigestos que o deixavam sem dormir a noite. Ele simplesmente não conseguia conter o ciúme quando o assunto era Liesel Sturm, não bastava Harry repetir inúmeras vezes que ela era muito bem casada, mãe de um lindo garotinho, e que, se ele gostasse de pernas com saias, sempre ia preferir as pernas sardentas de Ron com saias._

_Liesel não se incomodava com as farpas de Ron, pelo contrário. Achava bastante divertido assistir as sardas do colega sumirem quando seu rosto atingia um tom de pele tão vermelho que se fundia com a cor de seus cabelos. Harry suspeitava que ela ainda fosse provocar um ataque em Ron, mas não negava que era imensamente interessante acalmar o namorado depois de um dia particularmente tenso, com Liesel o provocando a maior parte do tempo._

_- Eu entrrar mais tarrde roje – ela começou. Apesar do tempo na Inglaterra, ainda tinha dificuldades com a língua. Sorriu para Draco quando ele se sentou ao lado de Weasley. - RRudy faz anos domingo e amanhã ser meu plantão. Tonks me liberarr a manhã de roje para os preparrativos.¹_

_Ron fechou a cara para o sotaque de Liesel. Ele vivia perguntando a Harry se ele achava o sotaque dela sexy. Harry sempre respondia que sim porque, ainda que Ron não precisasse saber disso, mais sexy do que o sotaque de Liesel eram as orelhas vermelhas de Weasley._

_Levemente irritado agora com sua linha de pensamento, Ron voltou-se para Draco, que tinha se sentado ao seu lado e estava roubando suas batatas na maior cara de pau enquanto escutava a conversa sem interesse._

_- E você, quer o quê, além das minhas batatinhas? – o ruivo indagou mal humorado, e ameaçou a mão de Draco com o garfo quando o loiro tentou pegar mais uma de suas preciosas - e agora insuficientes - batatas. – Não terminou os relatórios também?_

_- Eu não sou você, Weasley, que espera os relatórios se fazerem sozinhos – Ron deu de ombros, como quem diz que não era nada de mais esperar que um dia relatórios se fizessem sozinhos. – De qualquer forma, toma que o filho é teu. – Draco largou a pasta que trouxera no colo de Ron, que resmungou algo que Harry achou ter a ver com 'maldito', 'Moody' e 'relatórios'._

_- Eu não querria estarr em sua pele – disse Liesel, se referindo aos dois à sua frente. – Este Moody parrecer bem chato. E aquele olho... brrr – ela fingiu um arrepio. – Tonks é ok, não é, Harre?_

_- Moody é ok, também, é só saber lidar com as maluquices dele. Weasley é que ainda parece um verme-cego, mesmo depois de cinco anos trabalhando com ele._

_- Você já vai começar com as trocas de carinho? – Ron perguntou indiferente, tentando se decidir entre torta de rins e torta de fígado. Pegou um pedaço de cada, animando-se. Draco apenas torceu o nariz para ele. – Ohh, sabe o que a gente deveria fazer depois do expediente, para comemorar o fim dos relatórios, quero dizer? Nós trê- deu uma olhada em Liesel e emendou de mal grado – quatro? Visitar o velho Aberforth, em Hogsmeade._

_- Você quer dizer 'Visitar os velhos barris de whisky de fogo do velho Aberforth', não é isso? – Draco riu de lado._

_- Exatamente! – Ron sorriu todos os dentes. – E aí, Harry? ... Sturm?_

_- Oh, não, Merlin sabe o quanto eu bem precisava de uma caneca daquele whisky, mas eu tenho ronda com Liesel hoje, Ron, você sabe._

_- Eu sei? Eu não sei de nada, não. Quando você me avisou isso? – Ron perguntou desconfiado, olhando de rabo de olho para Liesel._

_- É claro que avisei, passei na sua sala quando você estava com o nariz enfiado no relatório do caso Nundu, lembra? Se recusou até a dar uns amassos na cadeira do Malfoy – Harry deu uma risadinha amarela quando Draco começou a fazer perguntas do tipo 'É isso o que vocês fazem quando trancam a porta por dentro?'. – Como você é distraído, Ron._

_- Eu não me lembro disso – Ron falou, coçando o queixo. – Só me lembro de você comentar que o queijo tinha acabado._

_Draco desviou o olhar de Harry e encarou Ron com pena. Então, inclinou-se para cochichar na orelha do ruivo._

_- Deve ser porque você abstrai lembranças dolorosas do seu consciente – falou, referindo-se ao fato de que Harry passaria uma noite de sexta-feira sozinho com Liesel._

_Ron lhe lançou um olhar letal, mas foi murchando aos poucos. Por fim, balançou a cabeça._

_- É, deve ser isso. Aonde vocês vão, afinal? – perguntou, novamente desanimado, para Harry e Liesel, que estavam reclamando exageradamente de como seria chato fazer a ronda e perder o whisky de Aberforth, mas que Ron não se incomodasse e fosse com Draco, ao que Ron replicou que não tomaria whisky sozinho com Malfoy nem pagando e Draco rapidamente retrucou que aquilo era uma grande mentira._

_- Nutville – Harry respondeu quando Weasley e Malfoy pararam de discutir. - Longe eu sei, e ridiculamente sem graça._

_- Mas... – Ron franziu o cenho, - não existe registros de bruxos ou criaturas mágicas em Nutville... É uma área trouxa. Por que raios dois aurores vão fazer ronda noturna num vilarejo trouxa?_

_- Hum... É aí que tá... – Liesel olhou para Harry. – A, como se diz, plícia reportar ontem barrulhos e movimentação estranha e faíscas no céu, não é, Harre? Até onde eu saberr, isso pode ser qualquer coisa, mas Tonks pedir que a gente desse uma olhada._

_- Peraí – Draco se ajeitou na cadeira, - você quer dizer que o Departamento não tem ao menos certeza do que é e está mandando dois aurores qualificados pra fazer a ronda? Por que o Ministério está mandando aurores ao invés de uma Força-Tarefa do Uso Indevido da Magia? É o trabalho deles, não?_

_- Eu não sei. Só sei que Tonks chegou com uma ordem direta do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, pedindo dois aurores na área hoje à noite._

_- Vocês vão sozinhos, então? Não é a equipe toda? – Ron perguntou, depois de um tempo de silêncio. Draco franziu o cenho._

_- Hum... sim... Mas não vamos demorar, não deve ter nada demais ali. Afinal, a gente pode esperar qualquer coisa vinda de um lugar chamado Nutville, não é? – Harry sorriu simpático, e apertou a mão de Ron com a sua por cima da mesa, numa rara demonstração pública de carinho._

_Ron deu uma olhada rápida nos dois antes de assentir em silêncio, e permaneceu anormalmente quieto pelo resto do almoço._

_--_

_O primeiro pensamento de Draco Malfoy ao ser arrancado de seu sono por um chacoalhão foi um palavrão seguido de uma reflexão do por que ainda haveria alguém acordado àquela hora indigna da manhã e, pior, por que aquela pessoa estava querendo que ele acordasse também._

_Ao abrir os olhos para o rosto inchado e de expressão mal humorada de Astoria, Draco imaginou se ela não estaria pensando a mesma coisa que ele._

_- Draco. Draco! É o Weasley, ele está lá embaixo._

_- Urgh... O que aquele puto quer?_

_- Você poderia descer e perguntar a ele – Astoria fechou a cara, mas não voltou a deitar. Draco sabia que ela o esperaria acordada agora, para saber se estava tudo bem e se Weasley precisava de alguma coisa. Ela poderia fazer um chá. Um minuto e ela já arrumava o quarto de hóspedes._

_Ele sentou-se na cama de casal e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, tentando manter os olhos abertos. O relógio de pulso largado na mesinha de cabeceira marcava mais de quinze para as quatro da manhã. O que diabos Weasley queria com ele às quatro da manhã?!_

_Um trovão assustou Astoria ao seu lado, e só então Draco notou a tempestade que caía lá fora. Amaldiçoou Ron internamente. Ele adorava dormir com chuva._

_Com muita dificuldade e pouca vontade, levantou-se e, sem se preocupar em calçar os pés, saiu do quarto com os olhos semicerrados, conseqüentemente esbarrando na quina da cama e no batente da porta que ficaram no seu caminho._

_Draco precisou forçar os olhos a ficarem abertos na hora de descer as escadas, e estava no meio de um bocejo quando avistou a pilha de nervos que era Ron Weasley parado no seu hall de entrada._

_O homem pingava lama e água no capacho de Astoria. Ele estalava os dedos das mãos enquanto trocava o pé de apoio, ainda vestindo o uniforme azul petróleo (no momento preto) com um M prateado bordado no peito._

_Weasley sentiu a presença de Malfoy atrás de si e virou-se completamente para ele. Draco se assustou com a palidez de seu rosto, e teria feito uma piada sobre as sardas do ruivo se, ao apenas olhar o estado do parceiro, não soubesse o que estava acontecendo._

_- Harry não voltou pra casa._

_--_

_- Só pra checar se eu estou entendendo: Potter não voltou pra casa?_

_- Ahan._

_- Hum... – Silêncio enquanto Draco esperava pacientemente Ron terminar de brigar com o cinto de segurança do carro. – E você está pingando lama pelo carpete limpinho do meu carro por que...?_

_- Porque eu atropelei meu instrutor quando fui tirar a carta, lembra?_

_- Como eu iria esquecer? Foi para o meu colo que ele pulou, lembra? Hum... E eu estou indo junto por que...?_

_- Porque eu preciso de um comparsa. De alguém que me ajude a esquartejar os dois, depois colocá-los em sacos de lixo e atirá-los no Tâmisa – Ron falou por entre dentes, finalmente travando o cinto em seu dispositivo._

_- Oh, sim, dessa parte eu já desconfiava. Mas eu quero dizer: por que eu?_

_Ron olhou Draco incredulamente por breves três segundos antes de fazer um gesto desesperado com as mãos._

_- Malfoy! Apenas dirija, por Morgana!_

_E, pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, Draco fez exatamente o que Ron pediu. Talvez porque Weasley tremia tanto no banco do passageiro que Draco temia que o carro todo começasse a tremer a qualquer momento. Ou talvez porque ele tenha decidido que não queria uma resposta para sua pergunta._

_Os dois dirigiram em silêncio na primeira meia hora; Malfoy desejando sua cama e Astoria de volta e Ron tentando pensar em nada. Entretanto, passada a primeira meia hora, Draco sentiu a necessidade de fazer uma pergunta simples que o estava atormentando no fundo de sua mente._

_- Weasley?_

_- Hum?_

_- Er... Aonde, exatamente, a gente deveria estar indo?_

_O silêncio que se seguiu foi muito semelhante àqueles em sala de aula em dia de chamada oral._

_Ron desviou o olhar da janela e olhou através do pára-brisa com os olhos estreitos, como se ele soubesse que a resposta estava ali o tempo todo, e para enxergá-la ele só precisava apertar os olhos um pouco mais..._

_- Tá, entendi... – Draco falou cautelosamente, engolindo um palavrão e uma ofensa a Ron. Por pior que ele fosse, sabia que tinha hora e lugar para isso. – Que tal... a gente voltar para casa e... esperar pelo Potter lá? Quero dizer, talvez ele até já esteja lá, preocupado com você e tudo o mais... E com uma boa explicação na ponta da língua. – Arregalou os olhos. – Não que ele vá precisar de uma explicação, ou algo assim..._

_- Ela também não voltou pra casa. Eu chamei o marido dela pelo flu – a voz de Ron tremeu ligeiramente quando ele voltou a falar. – Draco, ou os dois estão numa fria, ou-_

_- Potter não faria isso com você, Ronald. Você sabe que não._

_Ron observou Draco dirigir por uma das avenidas principais de Londres. Então, voltou a olhar pela janela, repousando a cabeça no encosto do banco de couro._

_- Eu sei, mas prefiro que seja isso a descobrir que ele está machucado._

_--_

_Hans Sturm acionou o Ministério da Magia sobre o desaparecimento de sua esposa nas primeiras horas da manhã. Houve uma briga entre Tonks e alguns manda-chuvas do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, pois estes afirmavam não terem expedido ordem alguma solicitando ronda em Nutville, enquanto a chefe de equipe esfregava um pergaminho timbrado e com o selo do Departamento embaixo de seus narizes._

_Duas equipes do Quartel-General dos Aurores foram movidas para a região de Nutville numa varredura sem sucesso, enquanto mais três equipes foram espalhadas pelo perímetro de Londres. Cada equipe recebeu pelo menos dois membros de uma Força-Tarefa do Departamento de Mistérios, que trabalhava no rastreamento da magia de Harry e Liesel._

_Draco e Ron passaram o resto da madrugada dirigindo por Londres a esmo. Draco sabia que não fazia sentido algum, mas aquilo parecia dar a Weasley a sensação de que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa._

_O desespero de Ron era palpável por volta das oito da manhã, quando ele finalmente concordou em voltar para o Ministério. Moody se recusou a dar detalhes das buscas e proibiu que qualquer dos dois tentasse entrar em contato com as outras equipes. Ron berrou com Moody e destruiu papéis importantes e chegou a quebrar o Espelho-de-Inimigos do velho auror. Draco assoviou e fez uma anotação mental para riscar 'verme-cego' da lista de xingamentos exclusivos para Ron Weasley._

_Ás doze e trinta e cinco, Ron e Draco se juntavam à equipe liderada por Amadeus Lowell, que estava seguindo para Hertfordshire depois de rastrear a magia residual de Harry Potter. O galpão abandonado a que a trilha levou ficava num vilarejo trouxa e era encantado para ser invisível a estes. O próprio Ron ajudou a arrombar a porta de madeira anti-intrusos e o time de aurores pôde invadir o local, varinhas em punhos. Lowell logo descobriu que a magia residual de Harry estava caindo e ficando quase imperceptível._

_Depois disso, não teve muito mais o que procurar._

_Era óbvio que Harry não estava mais ali. Toda sua magia residual havia desaparecido e o galpão estava completamente vazio. Restava ali apenas um amontoado do que parecia ser panos a um canto._

_--_

_Com o corpo de Liesel encontrado no galpão, o Ministério da Magia declarou Harry Potter como oficialmente desaparecido, e afastou Ron e Draco do caso. Eles estavam envolvidos demais para pensar coerentemente, foi o que dissera Edward Pratchett, o chefe do Departamento dos Aurores._

_Ron voltou para a casa estranhamente vazia para descobrir entre as coisas de Harry que ele e Liesel estavam na pista de Auron há algum tempo. A pasta amarela que Harry usava para o trabalho e nunca o deixava abrir, estava na última gaveta da escrivaninha do escritório. Harry não iria gostar de saber que ele andara fuçando a pasta, mas ele achava que aquilo era justificável naquela situação._

_Demorou algum tempo para revirar os papéis cheios de dados e endereços e nomes dos quais Ron se lembrava vagamente, mas finalmente tinha em mãos o documento que importava._

_--_

_Draco Malfoy apreciava uma bela noite de sono. E pela segunda vez em dois dias, ele não conseguia uma._

_- Malfoy, acorda! – Astoria o chacoalhou, dessa vez sem se importar em levantar da cama._

_- Hun?_

_- Vê se dá um jeito no seu amigo._

_Enquanto se arrastava pelas escadas que levavam à sua sala de estar, Draco repassava uma lista de palavrões em sua cabeça. Assim que avistou Weasley abriu a boca para soltar um, mas Ron foi mais rápido._

_- Preciso que você vá à uma boate comigo._

* * *

_**Notas**_

¹ - Liesel e Rudy são nomes de personagens do livro 'A menina que roubava livros', de Markus Zusak.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **

Poxa vida, vocês odiaram a fic tanto assim? T_T

Nem um recadinho... i_i

Tá bom... u_u Postei o cap 2 assim mesmo. =)

Reviews fazem bem para o ego da autora, vocês sabem. u.u


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_ **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_Fic escrita para a Dannipel no Amigo Oculto 2009 da Potter Slash Fics._

**_Personagens: _**Harry/Ron e Draco

**_Avisos:_ **AU/linguagem/lobos/ação/cenas de _flashback_ em itálico, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

Fiz uma capa para esta fic. Você pode encontrá-la no meu LJ: http : // pics. livejournal .com/cy_malfoy/pic/000010sf/

O 'Ron' e 'Harry' da capa são artes da Hajime (aka Frog), do doujin 'Honey days, honey magic'.

* * *

**Feelings**

_**Capítulo III**_

_When the truth is, I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so_

_And I'm tired_

_I should not have let you go  
_

_--_

Na primeira vez que tinha voltado ali, depois que Harry fora seqüestrado, Ron estava com pressa demais para reparar na estranheza que cercava a casa. Ele acendeu as luzes da sala, mas ela continuou vazia. Ligou o rádio trouxa na estação preferida de Harry, mas faltava a voz desafinada do moreno acompanhando a melodia.

Ron suspirou e empurrou a porta do escritório, que ele tinha largado aberta na pressa de sair para a casa de Malfoy. Acendeu as luzes dali também, como fizera tantas outras vezes para encontrar Harry esparramado na cadeira do computador trouxa, jogando _Mahjongg_ e falando com a tela do computador como se ela realmente fosse responder. Ele então sorriria para Ron e diria que só mais uma rodada e ele ia para a cama.

Mas não hoje.

Ron já ia fechar a porta novamente quando seus olhos se prenderam na bagunça que ele tinha deixado na mesa de Harry. Precisava arrumar os papéis dele ou haveria conseqüências graves quando o moreno voltasse para casa. Não era como se Potter fosse o mais organizado dos seres, porém a última gaveta da escrivaninha fugia à regra.

Ele ignorou o computador desligado e a bagunça da própria mesa, acomodando-se na cadeira giratória de Harry. Olhou para a última gaveta aberta e puxou os papéis que tinha atirado ali de qualquer maneira antes de deixar a casa durante a madrugada. Ron sabia que ali ficavam os documentos dos casos em que Harry estava trabalhando no momento, porque os casos resolvidos iam para um armário de arquivo ao canto da sala, junto com os dele. Guardou-os novamente antes de retirar o conteúdo da pasta amarela e o espalhar na mesa.

Datas, nomes, endereços. Ele usou a varinha para fazer uma cópia de cada documento. Colocou as originais num saco plástico e as falsas na pasta amarela, guardando-a novamente na gaveta e selando-a. Rabiscou "Mamãe" no saco plástico.

Levantou-se e entrou na sala, seguindo diretamente para a lareira. Ele sabia que Ginny não estaria em casa a essa hora, George e Fred estariam na loja e Percy no quarto, assim como os pais, que dormiam cedo. Ajoelhou-se, acionou o flu e passou a cabeça por entre as grades quando as chamas ficaram verdes.

Quando a cabeça de Ron apareceu na sala de estar da Toca, ela estava da forma como ele imaginou que ela estaria. Vazia. O que era ótimo. Facilitava as coisas.

Molly saberia o que fazer com os papéis.

Ron ergueu-se novamente e pela primeira vez se deu conta do quanto estava com fome. Ele olhou para a cozinha escura, onde ele e Harry se divertiram diversas vezes inventando novos pratos às três da manhã.

Deu as costas à cozinha. Ele provavelmente não estava com tanta fome assim.

Recusou-se a subir ao quarto que dividia com Harry porque não queria ver o chinelo que o outro tinha largado de qualquer jeito no chão, ou a camisa azul que ele tinha trocado depois de derrubar café nela, ou para o _Sandman_ que ele tinha deixado em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, a página marcada.

Nem para os porta-retratos.

Levantou-se e abriu um pequeno armário do escritório, retirando de lá a mochila que já ficava pronta para as urgências do trabalho. Tirou apressado o robe do Ministério da Magia pela cabeça e o atirou a um canto da sala, passando a mochila pelo ombro. Ronald só se deu ao trabalho de apagar as luzes da casa antes de sair, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ron trancou o portão e discretamente acionou o alarme anti-intruso da casa. Harry ficaria orgulhoso dele, era a primeira vez que se lembrava de fazê-lo.

Ajeitou a mochila no ombro e começou a descer a rua de paralelepípedos, não se importando com o vento frio da noite. Deu uma olhada em volta, garantindo que não havia ninguém bisbilhotando por de trás da cortina. Deu-se por satisfeito e parou na calçada, alguns metros antes de chegar à avenida. Esticou o braço direito no ar, a varinha em punho.

BANGUE!

Weasley precisou pular para trás quando o Nôitibus, em um tom roxo mais berrante do que nunca, parou a sua frente. Em um segundo a porta do ônibus se abriu e o condutor, de uniforme também roxo, apareceu no alto das escadas para bradar:

- Bem vindo ao Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emerg-

- 'Tá, tá, eu já sei de tudo isso. Dá pra ser mais sucinto? – o auror resmungou, tirando algumas moedas do bolso da calça e as deixando cair na mão estendida do condutor. Lalau Shunpike arregalou os olhos para Ron.

- Que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- Dançando a polca – Ron respondeu, mal educado. Então viu que Lalau permanecia parado à porta. – Harry está em apuros, Lalau, podemos ir agora?

- Pelas gárgulas! Esse Potter... Faz a gente pensar que ele é um daqueles masoquistas não é, Ernest?

Ron estreitou os olhos quando Ernest assentiu e acenou para ele no espelho retrovisor.

- Vai ficar aonde, Richard?

- É _Ronald_, e você conhece este lugar aqui? – Ron estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho para Lalau.

- Claro que sim, fica em Werth, um bocado longe, vai ter que esperar um pouco. Noite da Feira anual de Cereais, Erny 'tá levando a velharada de volta pra casa.

Ron suspirou e deixou Lalau levá-lo até a cama que tinha alugado. Não era como se ele tivesse outro meio para chegar ao endereço que Marie lhe dera, de qualquer forma. Ele não arriscaria tirar o carro de Harry da garagem para morrer no primeiro poste. E Hermione nunca o levaria até lá se soubesse no que o amigo estava se metendo. E Draco...

Ron soltou um palavrão quando o Nôitibus arrancou por uma rua totalmente diferente da que morava, desviando de carros e motos no tráfego e ultrapassando um farol, freando um pouco mais a frente quando um gato resolveu atravessar a rua.

Ron subiu de volta para seu colchão, esfregando a testa onde a tinha batido.

- Odeio esse troço...

--

_- Harry, você é maluco! _Weasley_? 'Tá amarelando? – Harry zombou, deixando a calça e a cueca escorregarem por suas pernas e descansarem em volta de seus tornozelos. Ron o olhou de cima a baixo com olhos nem um pouco inocentes. _não_ iria fazer a vontade de Harry. _não_ vou entrar nessa água – ele falou, retirando os tênis e as meias. – Vamos, apareça – tirou o casaco da escola e o cachecol. – Harry, 'tô avisando... Vou voltar para o castelo e levar suas roupas junto. _

_Ronald riu quando Harry arrancou sem jeito a camiseta e a atirou no rosto do ruivo. Quando Ron conseguiu afastar a camiseta do rosto, Harry já estava tirando os tênis com os pés enquanto brigava com o cinto da calça._

_- Nós não vamos fazer isso – Ron falou, em tom de aviso, um dedo em riste. Recebeu um par de meias no rosto._

_- O que foi agora, _Weasley___? 'Tá amarelando? – Harry zombou, deixando a calça e a cueca escorregarem por suas pernas e descansarem em volta de seus tornozelos. Ron o olhou de cima a baixo com olhos nem um pouco inocentes._

_- Oh, meu Deus, você vai mesmo fazer!_

_Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas acenou sorridente com a cabeça antes de sair correndo na direção do lago._

_- Potter, essa água está congelando – Ron berrou por entre as risadas, vendo o amigo correr completamente pelado pelos gramados de Hogwarts._

_O sol já havia se posto há muito, dando lugar a lua cheia e brilhante que era a única fonte de luz dos jardins. O vento cortante de dezembro anunciava que o inverno estava a caminho. Ron enrolou-se mais no próprio casaco e teve o bom senso de juntar as roupas de Harry antes de sair correndo atrás dele._

_Quando o alcançou, o moreno estava parado à beira do lago, assistindo suas águas preguiçosas uma vez que a lula gigante não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Harry estava tremendo._

_- Vem comigo? – ele perguntou, retirando os óculos e os colocando cuidadosamente sobre uma pedra próxima. Estendeu um braço para Ron._

_- É claro que eu não vou com você, você é retardado? Escute, eu iria com você a muitos lugares, parceiro, mas definitivamente um lago fundo de água fria não é um deles._

_- Qual o problema, Won-Won? – Harry perguntou enquanto dava largos passos para longe do lago. Riu quando o amigo torceu o nariz para o apelido. – Com medo de molhar o Bilius?_

_- Eu odeio quando você faz essas piadas com meu nome. Já disse isso? Tio Bilius era brilhante!_

_- Claro que era – Harry gritou, tendo se afastado bastante do lago. Ron percebeu a intenção dele._

_- Droga, Harry, você vai ficar doente, cara. Hermione vai me matar, sabia? – ele assistiu com horror o amigo começar a correr novamente para o lago, os braços abertos. – E se tiver uma pedra aí no meio, seu biruta? POTTER, se você morrer, eu te mato!_

_E Harry se atirou no lago._

_Ron teve de esperar alguns segundos até ele voltar à superfície._

_- OHMEUDEUS, tá congelando! – Harry exclamou, quando emergiu._

_- É o que venho tentando lhe dizer – rosnou Ron, se aproximando da beira._

_- Ron... Ron, eu vou morrer!_

_- Não seja exagerado._

_- Ai, é sério, Ron, me ajuda aqui._

_- Você não vai me fazer cair nessa – Ron cruzou os braços contra o peito, mas não evitou lançar uma espiada preocupada em Harry pelo canto dos olhos._

_- Ronald! Se eu morrer congelado você vai carregar essa culpa o resto da vida, 'tá legal? Imagina só, eu assombrando as privadas da escola com a Murta... Pela eternidade ou qualquer coisa que o valha._

_- Não está funcionando..._

_Um curto silêncio se seguiu antes que Harry começasse a gritar._

_- Ai, meu Deus, cãibra. Ron, tá me dando cãibra._

_- Harry, isso já está fica- Ron começou, antes de ver Harry sumir sob as águas, agora agitadas, do lago. – Harry?_

_Bufou quando ninguém respondeu, e apertou com mais força os braços em volta de si. Ele _não___ iria fazer a vontade de Harry._

_- Harry Potter, eu _não___ vou entrar nessa água – ele falou, retirando os tênis e as meias. – Vamos, apareça – tirou o casaco da escola e o cachecol. – Harry, 'tô avisando... Vou voltar para o castelo e levar suas roupas junto._

_Ron já tremia até os ossos quando terminou de tirar a camisa e a gravata e as jogou para um lado. Deu uma olhada nas águas novamente calmas do lago e mordeu o interior da bochecha. Checou o relógio de pulso, mas lembrou-se que não tinha marcado a hora que Harry entrou na água. Bufou. Ele não ia cair naquela, era óbvio que Harry estava tirando uma com a cara dele. Mas já fazia um tempinho... E se fosse verdade? É claro que não era, aquela parte do lago nem era tão funda. Mas e a lula? E a lula gigante?_

_Ron empalideceu quando se lembrou de todas as histórias que Fred e George lhe contaram sobre a lula e os estudantes que ela tinha comido._

_- Merda!_

_Ele levou um segundo para arrancar a calça e se atirar no lago. O primeiro contato com a água gelada o fez perder o compasso da respiração. Doía. Ela parecia atravessar sua pele e congelar seus ossos, e Ron descobriu que estava com dificuldades em respirar. Tomou o máximo de fôlego que conseguiu e mergulhou._

_Ele não conseguia enxergar muita coisa ali embaixo, a precária iluminação natural não ajudava muito. Entretanto, era certo que Harry não estava ali. Nadou um pouco mais para o fundo, procurando Harry desesperadamente, mas tudo o que encontrou foram plantas marinhas dançando fantasmagoricamente debaixo d'água. Quando o ar faltou, Ron deixou-se subir._

_- Procurando alguma coisa aí embaixo, Weasley? – perguntou a tão conhecida voz, cujo dono Ron iria estripar vivo assim que ele saísse dali e vestisse uma cueca._

_- POTTER! Eu vou arrancar seus olhos – Ron esbravejou, nadando na direção do moreno, que estava sentado numa pedra à beira do lago enrolado no casaco de Ron e rindo feito um maníaco._

_- Você demorou a ir me salvar – se fingiu de magoado e fez um bico tão ridículo que Ron não conseguiu segurar a risada. Então o ruivo lembrou-se que estava bravo e emburrou novamente._

_- Você sabe... – Harry começou quando Ron parou em frente a ele, bufando. A expressão ameaçadora, no entanto, perdia todo o efeito uma vez que sua mandíbula não parava de tremer – seu traseiro é uma bela visão à luz da lua._

_Harry riu porque não precisava de luz para saber que Ronald estava corado, agora. E não esperou que o ruivo retrucasse, porque estava frio demais e ele precisava aquecê-los. Passou uma das gravatas que achou no chão pelo pescoço de Ron e o puxou para perto antes de juntar seus lábios. Não demorou muito para que o mais alto jogasse os braços compridos em volta de seus ombros e retribuísse o beijo alegremente._

_Harry colou mais seus corpos quando Ron começou a tremer em seus braços. Apoiou a testa contra a dele e esfregou suas costas com as palmas de suas mãos. Riu da boca roxa de Ron quando puxou levemente uma de suas orelhas._

_Foi só então que a realização de algo se acomodou em sua cabeça, e Harry franziu o cenho. Um leve sorriso querendo aparecer no canto de sua boca._

_- Você estava sem cueca, Ronald?_

_O Weasley caçula apenas sorriu de lado, amarelo, antes de começar a arrastar um Harry, que agora estava às gargalhadas, de volta para a água._

--

- Ralph! Chegamos.

Ron acordou com o chacoalhar nada delicado de uma mão calosa. Ele abriu os olhos com um grunhido para dar de cara com Stanislau Shunpike.

- Minha nossa! - Ron exclamou, sentando-se imediatamente. Levou uma mão à cabeça quando sentiu tontura. - O que aconteceu?

- Chegamos a Rynn. O endereço que você me deu fica no final daquela rua mais abaixo.

Ron piscou algumas vezes, tentando se localizar. Ele tinha cochilado e sonhado... Não, ele tinha se lembrado de uma noite que passaram em Hogwarts... Fora tão vívido que ele pensou que acordaria com Harry dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado.

- Certo... – consultou o relógio de pulso enquanto se levantava e pegava a mochila. Quase meia noite. – Certo... hum.. obrigado, Lalau, Ernest.

- Você está legal, Robert?

- É _Ronald_! Sim, eu estou. Escuta, acho melhor vocês darem o fora daqui bem rápido...

- Ihh, aposto que ele vai entrar em encrenca, não é mesmo, Erny?

- Hum-hum.

- Isso. Vou entrar em encrenca. Então voltem para Londres e não digam a ninguém que me deram carona, tá certo? – Ron falou desconfiado, saltando do ônibus.

- Certo, chefe. Não se meta em encrenca. Até mais, Romualdo – Lalau acenou alegremente antes de fechar a porta do Nôitibus.

- Birutas... – Ron resmungou, assistindo o ônibus de três andares disparar pela rua deserta e empoeirada do condado de Werth.

Ele olhou em volta. Não havia muito que ver ali, na verdade. Apenas algumas casas trouxas abandonadas, fios pendurados de postes e uma placa que dizia que ele estava no bairro de Rynn. Uma bifurcação mais a frente. A rua da esquerda o levaria de volta ao centro de Werth, e a da direita para a rua principal de Rynn. O endereço que Marie tinha lhe dado.

O coração de Ron acelerou quando ele pegou a trilha da direita e começou a descer a rua de pedras. Tinha se acostumado a ter Malfoy ao seu lado quando estavam prestes a fazer alguma batida, o distraindo com histórias que Ron sabia serem mentiras, mas que o acalmava.

Mas Malfoy não estava ali agora, e ele precisava se controlar.

--  
O número 716 da Rua dos Canários era um casebre antigo que parecia ter sido deixado para trás há pelo menos dez anos. Uma construção simples de paredes de tijolos marrons, mas que só eram visíveis se você afastasse os cipós e trepadeiras que cresciam como um revestimento. Alguém que passasse na rua não conseguiria enxergar o lado de dentro da casa, tampouco, por causa da sujeira que se impregnava em suas janelas. A escadaria de pedra que levava à entrada era tão precária quanto todo o resto, e Ron usou um Feitiço Sustentação nelas para subir.

Não teve dificuldade em empurrar a porta de madeira, que estava quase completamente solta dos parafusos do batente. A casa cheirava a abandono e Ron demorou algum tempo brigando com enormes teias de aranha que o receberam logo na entrada.

- _Lumus máxima_ - murmurou antes de dar um passo à frente. A larga tábua sob o seu pé rangeu sob o seu peso e Ron percebeu que não conseguiria ser tão silencioso quanto esperava. Ele começou a se perguntar, entretanto, porque ninguém havia aparecido ainda. Com certeza Auron colocaria vigias na casa em que mantinha Harry Potter cativo, certo? Ele começou a percorrer o espaço que um dia foi a sala de estar. Pela quantidade e disposição dos móveis, Ron suspeitou que quem quer que tivesse morado ali antigamente, tinha deixado a casa sem levar muito mais do que a roupa do corpo. Imaginou o que tinha acontecido para a casa ter sido abandonada daquela forma.

Ron notou que as costas do sofá estavam com o tecido cheio de marcas fundas, rasgos. Marcas de unhas. Assim como as cadeiras viradas no chão, a mesa de madeira ainda em pé e o papel de parede desbotado. Ele engoliu em seco e deu meia volta, começando a subir a escada carcomida por cupins que levava ao segundo andar.

Subia os degraus cautelosamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho, embora alguma coisa lhe dissesse que havia algo errado. Depois de cinco anos como auror ele sabia, _simplesmente sabia_, que algo ou alguém já teria aparecido se ainda estivesse na casa.

Chegou ao último degrau. Havia três portas, uma em cada parede. Ron sempre segurava a respiração em momentos como este, e ele correu para a porta do meio abrindo-a com um chute, descobrindo ali apenas um banheiro vazio. Girou nos calcanhares, a varinha em posição, esperando um ataque por trás que não veio. Havia algo _muito_ errado.

Ainda assim, ele não abaixou a guarda quando abriu a segunda porta, a mais próxima da escada. Os móveis do antigo quarto tinham sido retirados dali, e ficado para trás apenas um colchão fino e velho, que cheirava a urina. Em cima do colchão, um pedaço de pão duro e um copo com água intocados e, ao lado, óculos redondos partidos ao meio.

Ron ia se abaixar para pegar os óculos quando um estalo no quarto da frente o fez se empertigar. Não hesitou. Atravessou o patamar que ligava os três cômodos com apenas dois passos e abriu a terceira porta com um chute.

Precisou segurar-se no batente com o choque do que viu.

O corpo de uma mulher loira jazia pendurado de cabeça para baixo, amarrado pelos pés à uma das pás do ventilador de teto.

- Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus! – Ron murmurava, encarando em choque o corpo imóvel a sua frente. Ele apertou o pedaço fino de madeira entre seus dedos e tentou se lembrar como se respirava. Os pêlos em sua nuca se arrepiaram quando ele ouviu passos apressados subirem a escada. Ele teve que se obrigar a desviar os olhos da mulher e firmar o braço na hora de apontar a varinha para o ponto vazio sob o umbral da porta. Esperando...

Um jovem auror que Ron conhecia há tempos parou ofegante à porta do quarto, uma mão pálida segurando um dos lados de seu corpo enquanto a outra, cujo braço estava machucado, tentava segurar a varinha entre os dedos trêmulos.

Ron pulou no lugar e precisou piscar muitas vezes para se convencer de que era _mesmo_ Draco Malfoy parado ali, a sua frente.

* * *

**Notas:**

Eu totalmente esqueci de comentar antes que essa fic tá terminada, viu. Eu só não tô tendo tempo pra postar, dá pra acreditar? ¬¬ Vou postar o quarto ainda essa semana, de qualquer forma.

Ainda vou ganhar na loteria, fugir pruma ilha e gastar o tempo escrevendo fics. u_u

Me digam o que estão achando, sim. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_ **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_Fic escrita para a Dannipel no Amigo Oculto 2009 da Potter Slash Fics._

**_Personagens: _**Harry/Ron e Draco

**_Avisos:_ **AU/linguagem/lobos/ação/cenas de _flashback_ em itálico, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

Fiz uma capa para esta fic. Você pode encontrá-la no meu LJ: http : // pics. livejournal .com/cy_malfoy/pic/000010sf/

O 'Ron' e 'Harry' da capa são artes da Hajime (aka Frog), do doujin 'Honey days, honey magic'.

* * *

**Feelings**

_**Capítulo IV**_

- É Marie... – o loiro falou com a voz arrastada que fazia Ron se lembrar de Lucius, parecendo satisfeito em poder descansar o braço machucado.

- Draco? – Ron perguntou bobamente.

- Não, minha vó! Por Salazar, Weasley, você fica algumas horas longe de mim e volta a ser o verme-cego de sempre? – Draco se aproximou de Marie, apoiando levemente o peso do corpo contra seu lado direito, e a analisou com olhos sérios. – Não deve estar aqui há mais de duas horas... Aposto que ainda estava viva quando a penduraram no "ventador".

Ron apenas o encarava, a boca ligeiramente aberta. Draco torceu o nariz e fechou a cara, virando-se para ele – O que que é?

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – o ruivo perguntou como se fosse óbvio. - Não devia estar no hospital?

- Eu sabia que você ia fazer algo estúpido, como ir atrás de Potter sozinho – Draco enfatizou o 'sozinho'.

Ron o olhou de cima a baixo, como se conferisse que o parceiro não desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Draco tinha uma aparência doentia e sua pele tinha adquirido o tom levemente esverdeado de quem estava nauseado o tempo todo. E ele precisava trocar o curativo do braço urgentemente, pois o sangue começava a empapar a manga de seu casaco escuro. Por fim, Ron perguntou.

- O que você fez com Jansen?

Draco sorriu torto enquanto começava a andar em volta do cômodo fétido.

- Ele está num lugar seguro – respondeu apenas, ignorando as sobrancelhas erguidas de Ron.

- Astoria vai te matar quando descobrir que você fugiu. Sabia disso?

Draco estalou a língua e Ron rolou os olhos.

- Como chegou aqui, afinal?

- Ao contrário de você, alguns de nós sabemos aparatar.

Ron estreitou os olhos.

- Eu quis dizer: como você me encontrou aqui?

Draco ainda deu algumas voltas pelo quarto, cutucou uma manchinha aqui, outra ali, fungou algumas vezes e virou-se para Weasley, suspirando quando percebeu que ele não desistiria da pergunta.

- Sua mãe.

- Como é que é?

- Sua mãe, anta. Molly Weasley.

- Eu sei o nome da minha mãe.

- Então o quê?

- Argh! Malfoy!

- O que é?

- Você foi à Toca?

- É claro que não fui àquele lugar, Weasley, por Merlin – Draco girou os olhos quando Ron rosnou. – Ela veio até mim.

- A Toca?

...

- SUA MÃE!

- MINHA MÃE?

- NÃO, A MINHA!

- Minha mãe foi atrás de você?

- No hospital.

- Mas...

- Os documentos, verme, os documentos...

- Oh! - Ron coçou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. Ele riscaria Molly da lista "Sabe o que fazer com documentos importantes" assim que voltasse para casa. Então, virou-se para Draco. – Como ela sabia... você sabe... que você estava no hospital?

- Tonks contou pra ela, claro. Avisou que Potter foi... – fez um gesto vago com a mão. - E que eu fui... – ele abriu e fechou os dedos, como se imitasse uma mordida de cachorro. - Bem...

Ron assentiu brevemente com a cabeça e deixou o olhar cair novamente em Marie. Ele sentiu um arrepio em ver a mulher daquela forma, mas não se atrevia a mexer no corpo dela. Teriam que deixá-la ali até a ajuda chegar.

- Você acha que foi porque ela me ajudou?

- É claro que foi – Draco respondeu sem rodeios, fazendo os ombros de Ron caírem. – Mas ela o fez porque quis. Não foi sua culpa.

Ron quis dar um olhar agradecido ao parceiro, mas sabia que ele não aceitaria. Então apenas caminhou até a janela e a abriu com alguma dificuldade. As dobradiças tinham emperrado depois do tempo sem uso. Quando finalmente tinha a janela aberta e o ar frio da noite atingiu seu rosto, Ron ergueu a varinha para o céu e disparou uma série de faíscas vermelhas. Então murmurou algo sob a respiração e um _terrier_ prateado saiu da ponta de sua varinha, sumindo no ar. Não demoraria muito para o Ministério chegar ali, agora, e assim que recebessem seu patrono descobririam que ele estava fazendo de tudo naquelas "férias", menos descansando.

Mas ele não se importava.

- Precisamos dar o fora daqui - falou, mas quando se virou Draco não estava no quarto. Ele saiu para o patamar e entrou no segundo quarto.

O Malfoy estava parado de costas, olhando para o colchão que provavelmente fora de Harry nos últimos dias e para os óculos quebrados no chão.

- Eu ainda não entendi essa história toda. E você?

- Ahan.

Draco o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida ceticamente, se recusando a acreditar que Weasley tinha entendido algo que ele não. Ron talvez tenha notado isso, porque sorriu marotamente antes de fazer um sinal com a cabeça.

- Eu te conto, mas a gente tem que sair daqui.

Draco torceu o nariz para o suspense, mas concordou. De mal grado, estendeu o braço direito para Ron.

- Segure meu braço – falou, e Ron correu para ele, feliz em poder aparatar. – Mas não encoste muito!

--

- Há quantos dias você não come? – Draco perguntou, olhando Ron de lado. Eles estavam seguindo por uma estrada deserta que Draco garantia que ficava bem afastada de Werth.

- Agora que você falou... – Ron franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar qual foi a última vez que comera. – Cara, 'tô com fome.

- Que novidade, Weasley.

- Sério, Draco, eu preciso de comida! – Ron exclamou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo Draco se afastar disfarçadamente dele.

- Está bem, morto de fome. Tem um hotel trouxa mais adiante. A gente já estava indo pra lá, de qualquer forma.

- Hotel trouxa?

- É.

- Daqueles de beira de estrada?

- É.

- Igual nos filmes?

- É, Weasley.

- Você 'tá muito entendido dessas coisas trouxas, Malfoy – Ron sorriu. Draco apenas lhe lançou um olhar letal, que Ron ignorou desajuizadamente. – Você e Astoria já vieram aqui?

- Já, Weasley, por quê?

- Vocês transaram?

- COMO É QUE É?

- Oh, me conta!

- _Weasley..._

- Eu sempre quis transar num hotel desses...

- Muita informação... Muita informação...

--

- Por que será que ele não esperou pra me pegar numa armadilha?

- Como eu vou saber, Weasley? Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça desses loucos.

- Você é um auror. Sua obrigação é saber o que se passa na cabeça de criminosos como Auron. Entrar na mente deles.

- Olha só quem está falando sobre as obrigações de um auror. Você não consegue nem mesmo aparatar sem perder uns fios de cabelo no caminho.

Ron atirou uma rodela de cebola em Malfoy. O ruivo estava com um humor melhor agora que estava comendo.

- Mas você vê, Auron é um destes maníacos, no fim.

- E o que faz ele diferente dos outros?

Ron engoliu seu pedaço de rosbife e começou a se servir de galinha assada.

- Bem, Albert Auron faz parte de um destes grupos extremistas com que o Departamento tem de lidar todos os dias. Esse grupo em específico queria a extinção da Unidade de Captura de Lobisomens da Divisão de Feras, mas o Conselho se recusa a isso porque, a exemplo deles mesmos, nem todos os lobisomens querem ser controlados no período perigoso e a maioria não têm controle da própria agressividade. Mesmo quando estão sob forma humana.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, ocupado demais em mastigar para falar alguma coisa. Ron esticou o garfo para provar um pouco do bolo de carne – mal passada - do prato do outro e recuou dito garfo rapidamente quando o loiro estreitou os olhos para ele, se abraçou ao próprio prato e soltou um rosnado muito parecido com o de um cachorro. Os dois se encararam por mais ou menos três segundos, Ron de olhos arregalados e Draco ainda abraçado ao próprio prato, antes do ruivo quebrar o silêncio.

- Viu? É disso que eu estava falando.

Draco baixou os olhos e, no que parecia um esforço sobre-humano, soltou o prato.

- Certo, quando o Ministério não cedeu, os amiguinhos de Auron começaram a fazer pressão para desmembrar a Seção de Lobisomens do Ministério da Magia.

- Como assim?

- Bem, eles se resolveriam sozinhos, sabe. À parte das leis da Magia. Autônomos.

- Tipo os centauros?

- Tipo os centauros.

Draco avaliou Ron por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a encher a boca com bolo de carne.

- Que ridículo.

- Ahan.

- E o que Potter tem a ver com isso?

Ron levantou-se e tirou duas folhas de pergaminho de dentro do casaco. Ele voltou a se sentar e abriu as folhas sobre a mesa.

- Esta é uma ordem oficial expedida pelo Departamento das Leis da Magia – apontou para o pergaminho da direita. – E esta é a ordem que Tonks recebeu sexta-feira de manhã, autorizando a liberação de dois aurores para fazer a ronda em Nutville, um vilarejo trouxa no fim do mundo.

Draco encarou em branco as duas folhas de pergaminho. Então voltou a encarar Ron, perdido.

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, depois eu sou a lesma lenta! Não vê a diferença?

- Se eu estivesse vendo alguma coisa, não estaria te olhando com olhos de peixe morto.

- A assinatura, Draco!

Draco pegou as duas folhas nas mãos e as olhou de perto. A da direita era assinada por Edward Pratchett, chefe do Departamento de Aurores. A da esquerda era assinada por Brutus Gilmore, o próprio chefe do Departamento de Execução das leis da Magia.

Draco Malfoy sentiu o queixo cair.

O velho bruxo _nunca_ assinava _nada_.

- Gárgulas! Você percebeu isso sozinho, Weasley? – Draco perguntou boquiaberto.

- Malfoy, não é hora! – Ron rosnou.

- Desculpe, não resisti – Draco sorriu amarelo.

- Enfim, o velhote sempre manda uma das seções subordinadas assinarem por ele, não é mesmo? Ou o velho Pratchett, ou a velha Hopkirk, ou... quem quer que seja o responsável pelos Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. _Nunca_ o Gilmore. No fim, acho que ele também detesta relatórios e tudo o mais... – concluiu pensativo.

- Nossa... um detalhe tão ridículo... Tonks nunca ia reparar nisso.

- Mas eu não a culpo, sabe... Só fui perceber depois da vigésima vez que reli o papel.

Draco assentiu e continuou encarando a assinatura de Gilmore, pensando no trabalho que o provável infiltrado tivera em copiar a assinatura do velho bruxo para nada. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, Ron tentando adivinhar onde Harry poderia estar agora.

De repente, seu celular começou a tocar.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Macho macho maaaaaaaan..."_

Draco levantou somente os olhos dos pergaminhos e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para Ron, que estava roxo.

- Não pergunte – ele falou apenas, levantando-se para pegar o telefone de cima da mesinha de cabeceira. - Oh, merda, é a Tonks.

- Encontraram Marie.

- Ela vai arrancar minha cabeça pelo telefone, não vai?

- Vai.

- Ótimo, não vou atender.

- Ok, e o que mais nós sabemos sobre esse assunto? – Draco perguntou, quando Ron largou-se em uma das camas de solteiro, encarando o teto.

- Quando Jansen começou a trabalhar no Sex and Candy ele não demorou a desconfiar do tipo de trabalho de Auron. Ele contatou Harry, certo de que lhe entregaria só mais 'um', sem saber que ele estava atrás de Auron há muito tempo.

- Sorte.

- Pode ser sorte, pode ser azar. A pessoa que expediu a ordem para o QG, para _o time_ de Tonks, sabia que ele estava na pista de Auron de alguma forma e sabia que ela mandaria Harry e Liesel para a ronda. Afinal, eles são a melhor dupla que ela tem. De todo modo, se Harry não fosse nessa, eles não se importariam de pegá-lo numa próxima.

- Nem de matar gente inocente.

- Nem um pouco. Eles deixaram o corpo de Liesel para termos certeza disso.

A conversa foi interrompida quando o celular de Ron apitou três vezes. Ele rolou sobre o próprio corpo para ler a mensagem de texto: _**"Weasley, atende esta merda!"**_

- Ela está brava... – murmurou, engolindo em seco. Mas Draco não estava prestando atenção.

- Por que eles mantêm Potter vivo? Quero dizer, considerando que ele esteja vivo – recebeu um olhar de Ron que, se funcionasse, o teria fulminado na hora. – É claro que ele está vivo.

- É claro que está! E eu sei disso porque Harry é o que eles têm de melhor para barganhar conosco. O Garoto de Ouro e blá blá blá por uma sala no Ministério, é mais ou menos isso.

- Cara... Temos um infiltrado no Ministério. Que falta de criatividade, por Merlin! – Draco falou, tirando o celular do bolso.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vou mandar Jansen voltar ao trabalho. Se Auron acha que eu ainda estou no hospital, quer dizer que o tal infiltrado está mais próximo do que a gente imagina.

- Hã?

Draco não respondeu.

O telefone de Ron começou a tocar novamente.

- Weasley, atenda esta porra logo antes que eu o faça! – Draco berrou, fazendo Ron bufar e atender a chamada de número desconhecido.

- Alô? – Ron respondeu, vendo Draco brigar para abrir o telefone celular. Então, sentou-se muito reto na cama quando ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha. Arregalou os olhos. - Harry?

--

**Notas da autora:**

Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês estão acompanhando Feelings e gostando. Um obrigada especial às garotas **Nannao, Nagase Malfoy, SamaraKiss, Drix Potter e Dannipel. **^^ WonWon ama vocês. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_ **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_Fic escrita para a Dannipel no Amigo Oculto 2009 da Potter Slash Fics._

**_Personagens: _**Harry/Ron e Draco

**_Avisos:_ **AU/linguagem/lobos/ação/cenas de _flashback_ em itálico, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

Fiz uma capa para esta fic. Você pode encontrá-la no meu LJ: http : // pics. livejournal .com/cy_malfoy/pic/000010sf/

O 'Ron' e 'Harry' da capa são artes da Hajime (aka Frog), do doujin 'Honey days, honey magic'.

* * *

**Feelings**

_**Capítulo V**_

Foi a dor em seu olho esquerdo que acordou Harry, a mesma que o mandava manter o olho fechado. Mas o pânico e a necessidade de saber onde estava fizeram Harry a contrariar. Mordeu a mão para abafar o grito de dor.

Só então as memórias do que tinham acontecido vieram como uma enxurrada. A ronda. O galpão. O cerco. Lobos. Liesel.

Liesel morta.

Harry gemeu quando tentou se sentar e descobriu que sua perna direita não respondia. Sentiu o rosto molhado, mas ele não sabia se era suor ou lágrimas.

Logo notou que suas pernas e braços não estavam amarrados. Seus raptores tinham tido o cuidado de evitar que ele pudesse fugir, de qualquer forma. Tentou, embora soubesse que seria inútil, desaparatar, mas obviamente não funcionou. Ele ficou naquela posição, sentado sobre a perna esquerda e apoiado nos braços, sua perna direita estendida. Não sabia o que tinham feito a ela, mas ela parecia morta.

Morta como Liesel.

Harry quis se apoiar em algum lugar quando seus braços começaram a vacilar sob o peso de seu corpo machucado, mas ele desconfiava que qualquer movimento pudesse quebrá-lo em dois, então apenas adicionou mais essa à lista de dores que sentia.

A pior era a da consciência.

Ele a arrastara para lá. _Você ter certeza, Harre?_, ela perguntara. Não, ele não tinha. Tinha apenas um documento qualquer em que se lia Nutville. Harry nunca pensou na ronda como uma coincidência, mas sim como sorte.

E agora Liesel estava morta.

Harry precisava sair dali. Sair antes que enlouquecesse, antes que se sufocasse com o cheiro de sangue que emanava do corpo da mulher e agora o perseguia ali. Antes que se afogasse na memória do mar azul dos olhos fixos dela.

Fixos e mortos.

Os braços de Harry finalmente cederam e ele desabou no chão poeirento do galpão. Foi como se todos os ossos de seu corpo inteiro estalassem ao mesmo tempo. Terrível. Respirar doía.

Lutou contra soluços enquanto tentava encher os pulmões com ar. Sentia-se zonzo e tinha um gosto metálico na boca. Ergueu lentamente uma mão e tocou o olho esquerdo, que tinha voltado a se fechar. A dor ali era intensa e queimava como se tivessem arrancado a pele com uma pinça. Não conseguia enxergar com aquele olho. A falta dos óculos também incomodava, e o olho que funcionava começava a arder e lacrimejar conforme ele forçava a vista.

Uma onda de pânico quebrou suas barreiras e ele decidiu que precisava sair dali agora.

Com dificuldade, apoiou-se nos braços feridos e ergueu o tronco alguns centímetros do chão. Imaginou que a perna direita seria um problema, mas não era como se ele pudesse ficar em pé, de qualquer forma. Empurrou o quadril para a frente e mordeu o antebraço esquerdo com força para não gritar. Começou a se arrastar pelo chão.

O cômodo onde estava era enorme, ele logo percebeu, mas não muito mais do que isso porque seu corpo inteiro tremia em sua concentração em chegar a algum lugar. Vez ou outra seus braços cediam e ele precisava esperar alguns segundos para sua respiração voltar ao normal e então recomeçar.

Ele se perguntaria por que estava tudo tão aparentemente fácil. Por que não havia alguém de olho nele ali. Ele teria se perguntado essas coisas se, naquele momento, não tivesse ouvido vozes em algum lugar do outro lado da parede.

Harry ficou tenso e parou de se mover. O som era abafado demais para que ele pudesse entender as palavras, mas Harry imaginou quanto tempo elas demorariam a ficarem mais nítidas conforme os donos se aproximassem de onde ele estava.

Uma eternidade, para Harry, que estava muito parado, ouvindo os passos rápidos e pesados se aproximarem do galpão. Ele quase podia ver através da porta de madeira quem quer que fosse estender a mão para a maçaneta da porta...

- HAKOR! O que pensa que está fazendo, filho da mãe! – berrou uma voz mais distante. Harry respirava tão rápido agora que ele tinha certeza de que seria ouvido. – Eu não mandei os dois imbecis carregarem o caminhão? A que horas vocês esperam que a mercadoria chegue ao Tranco? Hein, Antef?

- E quem você pensa que é, Marduk? – Harry não sabia se quem respondia era Hakor ou Antef. – Berrando ordens atrás da mesa?  
Marduk rosnou. Harry tinha certeza de que ele tinha rosnado. Um rosnado bem canino.

- Você toma cuidado com a sua língua, Hakor, ou terei o prazer de arrancá-la eu mesmo.

- He, he, ora, Marduk, quanta pompa... Bom... porque eu serei o primeiro a rir quando Auron acabar com você. – Um breve silêncio se seguiu a isso, até Hakor soltar uma risada seca. – Ora, ora, você não sabia? Então deixa eu te esclarecer uma coisa: quando você terminar o seu serviço no Ministério, quando Auron tiver o que ele quer, você está acabado. Você não faz parte do bando, Marduk. Quando você terminar o serviço, Auron vai, de bom grado... Como deixar isso mais claro?... Hum, ele vai de bom grado te servir no jantar. Entendeu? – Hakor riu, sendo acompanhado por Antef. – O caminhão, você disse? Em um instante, senhor.

E com isso, os dois saíram pelo corredor, às gargalhadas. Harry ainda esperou. Podia sentir que Marduk ainda estava do outro lado da porta. Mil coisas se passavam na cabeça do auror, mas sua linha de pensamento foi cortada quando um murro foi dado na porta de madeira, e Marduk se afastou pelo corredor com um urro frustrado.

Potter deixou a cabeça pender, aliviado, só agora sentindo o quanto tinha tensionado os músculos durante a conversa. Ele virou a cabeça para um lado e tentou relaxar um pouco antes de continuar seu caminho, mas o contorno de um objeto conhecido o parou.

Harry nunca pensava muito antes de fazer as coisas, não seria agora, preso por um bando de lobisomens, que ele começaria.

Enquanto Harry se arrastava na direção do telefone que estava jogado no chão do galpão, ele sorria, imaginando o susto que Ron levaria. Discou o número que sabia de cor e só enquanto aguardava, se deu conta do quanto tremia.

Levou cinco infinitos toques até a voz que ansiava ouvir há dias responder.

- Alô?

- Ron? Ron, sou eu.

- Harry? Meu Deus, Draco, é o Harry!

Draco levantou-se imediatamente e fez um sinal para que Ron colocasse a conversa no viva-voz.

- Harry – Ron continuou, - oh, meu Deus, você está bem? Onde você está, de onde você está falan-?

- Weasley, espere. Faça uma pergunta a ele. Uma pergunta que só vocês dois saibam a resposta.

- Não temos tempo para isso, Malfoy.

- Regra número 3 do Esquadrão de Aurores, Weasley: VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!

- Isso não está nas regras, isso é pura babaq-

- PERGUNTE!

Ron fechou a cara e de repente ficou muito vermelho.

- P- por que o toque do meu celular é _macho man_? – ele perguntou muito rápido. Draco grudou a orelha no aparelho para não perder uma única sílaba, sorrindo como um tubarão. Ele quase riu quando Harry caiu num longo silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Porque-eu-sou-macho-man-na-cama.

Draco deixou-se cair na cama quando começou a gargalhar, dando soquinhos no colchão. Ron fechou a cara para ele quando o loiro começou a rolar de um lado para o outro na cama, mas as orelhas continuaram vermelhas.

- Você está bem, parceiro? – Ron e Harry perguntam ao mesmo tempo. Ron deu uma risada nervosa, passando uma mão trêmula pelos suados fios ruivos.

Draco sentou-se na cama, limpando as lágrimas de riso, o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Potter, pare de se preocupar com o trasgo do seu namorado. É você que está amarrado em algum lugar qualquer com um bando de lobisomens sádicos em volta. Você sabe onde você está?

- Eu não sei, me trouxeram vendado. Mas eu sei que é um galpão.

Draco rolou os olhos e bateu uma mão na testa.

- Grande ajuda, Potter. Agora sim ficou _tudo_ claro. Um galpão. Não saia daí, estamos chegando.

- Malfoy, cale a boca – Ron rosnou. – Harry, olhe em volta. Descreva o máximo que você puder.

Harry forçou a vista e olhou em volta. Tinha uma caixa de papelão próxima e ele se arrastou até ela. O rótulo desbotado fora colorido um dia.

- A caixa diz... E-eu acho que é Fire Bust alguma coisa, não consigo enxergar, perdi meus óculos.

- Buster! É uma fábrica falida de fogos de artifício – Draco falou, imediatamente erguendo-se e saindo do quarto. - Vou procurar um mapa.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça, esperando que Harry falasse mais, mas a voz sumira e Ron não era capaz de ouvir qualquer outro som.

- Harry? Harry? – chamou, mas a linha já tinha caído.

Enquanto isso, no galpão, Harry erguia a cabeça para encarar Auron, que segurava o telefone em sua mão. Com um sorriso que mostrava boa parte de seus dentes amarelos, o lobisomem colocou o celular no chão e o pisou. Harry quase gemeu quando viu o único meio que havia conseguido para se comunicar ser destruído. Ele nem ao menos percebeu que havia começado a tremer quando o homem se agachou à sua frente.

- Então, a donzela achou mesmo que estava me passando a perna? Quanta inocência, Potter...

Harry franziu a testa, mas não desviou o olhar raivoso de Auron.

- Por que está me olhando assim? Não se preocupe, eu não vou te morder... Já seus amigos...

Ele arregalou os olhos para o homem, que abriu mais o sorriso.

- Do que você está falando?

- O quê? Não entendeu? Para o Salvador do Mundo Mágico eu achei que você seria mais rápido. Sabe, é muito mais fácil se eu simplesmente eliminar as pessoas que têm mais chance de me encontrar do que ficar fugindo a cada dois dias – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e Auron parou de sorrir, e pela primeira vez o auror sentiu medo dele. - Vou deixar seu namoradinho te encontrar. Então você vai poder assisti-lo morrer de perto. Mas não fique com essa cara tão triste, Potter. Eu vou deixar você se despedir.

Harry abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas o pé de Auron já estava no ar.

E Harry apagou.

_Era uma dessas noites de que Ron mais gostava. _

_O vento cortante de novembro entrava pela janela aberta, esvoaçando a leve cortina branca e trazendo consigo folhas mortas que deitavam quietas sobre o assoalho de madeira do quarto._

_Descalço, ele remexeu a lenha na fogueira com o atiçador, assistindo a brasa reavivar, o calor do fogo se espalhando pelo cômodo. Enrolou-se mais no edredom e voltou para a cama._

_- 'Tô com frio – Harry falou, sem abrir os olhos, quando Ron deitou-se sobre ele. O mais alto moveu-se de sua confortável posição apenas para puxar o edredom até seus ombros nus, deixando apenas a cabeça para fora._

_Grudou o rosto no pescoço de Harry e acomodou-se._

_- Está melhor?_

_Harry assentiu, passando os braços em torno do tronco sardento e embolando suas pernas de forma que levaria algum tempo para se desenrolarem. Caíram num silêncio em que era possível escutar as notas baixas da melodia que tocava no gramofone._

_- Você está quente – Ron falou de repente, franzindo a testa, estranhando o calor diferente que vinha do corpo de Harry._

_- Também… - Harry sorriu malicioso, e fungou, a voz ligeiramente rouquenha._

_- Idiota – Ron murmurou, mas sorriu. Então levou uma mão à testa do moreno. – Você deve estar com febre - Deve ter apanhado um resfriado – falou, referindo-se à chuva de novembro que Harry tinha tomado para chegar ali e ao espirro que ele acabara de dar. Maluco..._

_- E você vai apanhá-lo de mim._

_- Mesmo? – Ron falou, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos e beijando Harry freneticamente na boca._

_Ele descansou o queixo no peito de Harry e, com o indicador, traçou duas linhas em seu torso nu. Harry começou a contar as sardas em seu rosto com a ponta do dedo._

_- Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou, quando o ruivo tentou esconder um sorriso em seu abdômen, descobrindo metade de seu corpo e o fazendo se arrepiar. Ele não tinha certeza se de frio. Riu quando Ron começou a ter pequenos acessos de riso. – Fala, caramba._

_- É só que... – Ron desviou a mão de Harry quando este fez menção de puxar sua orelha. Harry tinha essa estúpida mania. – É só que você parece ser meio tarado pelas minhas sardas._

_Harry o encarou boquiaberto por alguns segundos._

_- Mas é claro que sou tarado por suas sardas! Por que você acha que eu ainda estou com você, afinal? – Ron começou a fazer-lhe cócegas, e Harry continuou por entre risos._

_- Ginny tem sardas, também._

_- Ginny usa saias. Já disse que não gosto de pernas com saias._

_- Seamus, então._

_- Ele só tem um bocado nas bochechas._

_Ron parou com os ataques, dando um tempo para Harry recuperar um pouco do fôlego._

_- Como você sabe que ele _só___ tem nas bochechas, Harry Potter?_

_- A gente vive no mesmo país, Ron._

_- Seu cretino... – Ron xingou, agora prendendo os braços de Harry e o fazendo pedir penico._

_- Moody tem sardas!_

_- Ew! – Harry fez uma careta, olhando indignado para Ron, que perdeu as forças quando suas risadas aumentaram e soltou Harry._

_- Mas é verdade. Se você olhar bem de perto, consegue vê-las._

_- Não, obrigado – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, ajeitando-se novamente na cama e puxando Ron para perto. O corpo dele também estava quente, agora, mas Harry não sabia se por causa da brincadeira ou de febre. Abraçou-se mais a ele._

_Quando voltou a chover, eles ficaram bem quietos, escutando a chuva bater no telhado da casa. Harry viu que estava entrando água da chuva pela janela, maculando o assoalho de madeira do quarto, mas ele não se mexeu de sua posição._

_Achou que Ron tinha caído no sono quando ouviu sua voz o chamar. Estava muito baixa, como a de quem pede desculpas._

_- Harry?_

_- Hum?_

_- Eu menti quando disse que não tinha a mínima idéia do por que tinha ido com você._

_Harry franziu o cenho, tentando entender do que o outro estava falando._

_- Na barraca... antes de... abandonar vocês. Você me perguntou por que eu tinha ido e eu berrei que não fazia idéia. Era mentira._

_- Ron-_

_- Eu só queria dizer – o ruivo aumentou a voz para impedi-lo de interromper – que o fiz porque eu quis. Não, eu fiz porque... o amo – Ron corou completamente ao murmurar a última parte. Ao ver Harry corar. – Quero dizer, de várias formas, entende...? Era... Você precisava de mim e eu precisava ir... sei lá..._

_Harry sorriu para a timidez do mais velho e num movimento rápido, trocou as posições, beijando-lhe a testa, depois a nuca, e fazendo Ron fechar os olhos._

_- Hey... Vê como eu preciso de você?_

_- O assustador – o garoto começou hesitante – é que eu também. Preciso. De você, quero dizer. Muito mesmo – a capacidade de articulação de Ron fazia Harry rir._

_Ele sorriu para as orelhas vermelhas do rapaz antes de puxar levemente uma delas. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido quando Ron resmungou "mania besta" e sussurrou._

_- Então acho que não vou poder deixá-lo ir a lugar algum sem mim._

_- Isso é uma promessa, senhor Potter? – Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido, ronronando com os beijos que ganhava no pescoço._

_- Sem dúvida que é._

--

* * *

**N/a:**

OMG! Tá acabando! *corre em círculos*

O que vocês estão achando, hein? ^^

Até o próximo capítulo! o/


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_ **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_Fic escrita para a Dannipel no Amigo Oculto 2009 da Potter Slash Fics._

**_Personagens: _**Harry/Ron e Draco

**_Avisos:_ **AU/linguagem/lobos/ação/cenas de _flashback_ em itálico, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

Fiz uma capa para esta fic. Você pode encontrá-la no meu LJ: http : // pics. livejournal .com/cy_malfoy/pic/000010sf/

O 'Ron' e 'Harry' da capa são artes da Hajime (aka Frog), do doujin 'Honey days, honey magic'.

* * *

**Feelings**

_**Capítulo VI**_

_So I crawl back into your open arms__  
__Yes, I crawl back into your open arms_

Astoria Greengrass pensou que tinha acabado de cair no sono quando foi acordada com um chacoalhão urgente. Ela xingou Weasley em voz alta e mandou que ele voltasse em um horário decente, pois Draco estava dormindo e ela também queria dormir. Mas o chacoalhão continuou insistente e Astoria se viu obrigada a abrir os olhos.

Deu de cara com a desconhecida expressão aflita de Draco, vestido em seu ridículo pijama de hospital. Não era a primeira vez nas últimas horas que Astoria tinha a sensação de que não estava encarando o noivo.

E ela não podia ter mais razão.

- Senhorita Greengrass... o senhor Malfoy está em perigo – falou o Draco de pijamas.

Draco e Ron aparataram em frente à antiga fábrica de fogos de artifício, a Fire Buster. Eles encontraram o que tinham esperado: um campo aberto e deserto, cercado por grama alta e árvores desfolhadas pelo outono. Não havia casas ao redor, nem qualquer lugar para onde alguém pudesse correr em busca de socorro. Ron tinha quase certeza de que a área tinha sido "desmapeada" dos registros do Ministério.

Eles deram um passo à frente, na intenção de circular o prédio em reconhecimento, mas feitiços vindos de lugar nenhum passaram por cima de suas cabeças e atingiram a parede de pedra atrás de si.

Os dois aurores jogaram-se no chão quando mais feitiços vieram da escuridão, claramente tentando acertá-los. Draco xingou alto quando rolou para cima de uma poça de lama tentando desviar de um feitiço que fez explodir o pedaço de terra onde ele estivera segundos antes.

Aquilo era ridículo, pensou, eles eram alvos fáceis naquele lugar aberto. Colocando a dor no braço de lado ele se apoiou nas mãos olhando rapidamente em volta, camuflado pelo matagal, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ser útil naquela situação. Só o Weasley mesmo para conseguir colocá-lo naquele tipo de programa de índio!

- Malfoy! – a voz de Ronald chegou meio abafada de algum lugar à sua esquerda, seguida pelo estrondo de mais algum feitiço que errou o alvo. – O que a gente faz?

- E como é que eu vou saber? Você é o estrategista da dupla! - ele correu na direção da voz do ruivo, se desviando, por sorte, de mais dois feitiços. Agarrou o parceiro pela gola da camisa e correu com ele, agachado pelo mato alto, até uma das árvores sem folhas espalhadas pelo campo. - Devia ter pensado nisso antes, não?

- Tarde demais agora. Eles estão por toda a parte. Alguma idéia?

Os dois se encolheram quando um galho logo acima de suas cabeças simplesmente explodiu. Draco olhou para o galpão, que não estava assim tão distante, e então para Weasley, que estava com uma expressão ainda mais idiota que a normal.

- Acha que consegue correr até o galpão?

Ron olhou para a construção de pedra por cima do ombro do amigo. – Talvez.

- Ótimo. Você corre até lá. Eu te dou cobertura.

- Mas-

Ron foi empurrado para o lado segundos antes do tronco onde estivera sua cabeça explodir exatamente como o galho.

- Quando eu disser 'já', Weasley! – Draco retirou a própria camisa e os tênis com Ron o encarando, ainda caído no chão após ser empurrado, de olhos arregalados.

- O que _diabos_ você 'tá fazendo?

- Já! - Draco berrou, mas Ron não conseguiu se mover, porque naquele momento o corpo do loiro começou a se alongar, todas as juntas de seu corpo estalando de uma forma que o auror havia visto apenas uma vez na vida, e que parecia extremamente dolorosa.

Quando acabou, um imenso lobo castanho claro o encarou do lugar em que Malfoy estivera. Ron engoliu em seco quando o lobisomem rosnou para ele, um som tão alto que praticamente fez o chão tremer. Ele piscou algumas vezes quando o lobisomem-Malfoy se virou e partiu num galope rápido pelo matagal. Um grito estrangulado em algum lugar à sua esquerda foi o que o fez ficar de pé, juntar a roupa que Draco tinha largado de qualquer jeito para trás e partir na maior velocidade que conseguiu na direção do galpão.

Quase lá. Já estava quase lá, ele pensou, se forçando a correr ainda mais rápido, ignorando a pontada dolorosa em seu lado. Só mais um pouco.

Ele esticou uma mão na direção da porta. Poucos metros agora. Desviou-se de mais um feitiço e... caiu.

Ron ainda rolou algumas vezes na terra úmida antes de olhar para baixo e ver suas pernas amarradas. Olhou novamente para a porta do galpão. Faltava tão pouco!

- Olha só quem está aqui... – disse uma voz irônica de algum lugar no matagal à sua frente pouco antes do próprio Auron surgir em meio às folhagens. – O namoradinho do Potter. Eu estava esperando por você.

Ronald praticamente ficou vesgo ao encarar a varinha apontada bem no meio de seus olhos. Só então se deu conta de que tinha perdido a própria varinha ao ser atingido pela azaração de Auron. Ele suspirou, derrotado, quando um clarão vindo de algum ponto atrás do lobisomem o fez se virar, desviando a atenção do auror.

Os gritos aumentaram no campo aberto, assim como os sons de luta. Ron não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver Olho-Tonto Moody derrubar um lobisomem imenso com apenas um movimento de seu cajado. Auron fez uma careta e se voltou para o ruivo.

- Sortudo – ele apontou novamente a varinha para o rapaz e abriu a boca para lançar um feitiço - que, Ron tinha certeza, se não fosse letal, seria ao menos extremamente doloroso - quando caiu para trás, desacordado.

Ninfadora Tonks surgiu do mesmo local na mata de onde Auron tinha saído e se aproximou a passos rápidos de Ron, devolvendo sua varinha.

- Ainda há muitos deles por aqui. Vá buscar o Harry – e num gesto rápido, ela desamarrou suas pernas e voltou para a batalha. Ron não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de se virar e voltar a correr para o galpão.

A primeira coisa que ele enxergou quando conseguiu derrubar a porta de madeira com um _Bombarda_, foram os olhos de Harry arregalados de medo.

E então Ron não viu mais nada, porque ele não se importava com mais nada.

Harry apertou as costas encharcadas de suor e lama de Ron, como se tivesse medo que ele sumisse a qualquer segundo. Ron retribuiu com um sorriso fraco, mas aliviado. Quando notou que Harry não podia vê-lo, deu um beijo firme em seu pescoço.

- Você 'tá legal? – ele perguntou preocupado depois de desfazer o longo abraço. A expressão de Ron tinha se tornado sombria assim que ele parou para avaliar de perto os ferimentos no rosto de Harry.

- Vou ficar. Quando a gente sair daqui – Potter respondeu.

- A gente vai. Logo. O Ministério 'tá lá fora. Consegue ficar em pé?

- Não sei – ele se apoiou pesadamente em Ron, que passava um braço por sua cintura. Foi quando Harry soltou um "Oh, merda!" assustado.

O ruivo levantou os olhos e a varinha para o lobo gigantesco que entrava no balcão. Relaxou quando ele olhou na direção dos dois e balançou levemente o rabo.

- É o Draco.

- O QUÊ?

- Longa história, parceiro...

- Olá... Malfoy – Harry falou incerto, observando receoso o grande lobo castanho claro voltar a ser Draco Malfoy.

- Você está horrível, Potter.

- Então não estou tão mal assim – falou. Então, Ron deu o primeiro passo e Harry dobrou-se de dor pelo esforço, e o ruivo teve que fazê-lo se sentar novamente.

- Porra, não vou conseguir tirar ele daqui assim – Ron exclamou contrariado. – Draco, você tem que desaparatá-lo daqui.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum! – Harry exclamou, quando Draco começou a vestir as roupas que o Weasley trouxera.

- Harry, não comece...

- Eu não vou deixar você aqui – ele agarrou-se ao braço direito de Ron imediatamente. – Eu posso lutar.

- É claro que pode, Potter. Com uma múmia paralítica, talvez – Draco falou, se aproximando com a varinha em punho. Ele estava mancando.

- _Ronald Weasley_... – Harry começou em tom de aviso quando Draco tomou a vez de apoiar a sua cintura.

- Harry, seja razoável... – o ruivo pediu, mas Harry não foi capaz de responder porque Draco estava rodopiando no lugar e logo não havia nem sombra dos dois aurores.

Ron coçou a nuca e suspirou sofridamente. Nada de agradável vinha de Harry quando ele o chamava de Ronald Weasley. Sem o Bilius.

Quando Ron voltou para o campo aberto que cercava a antiga fábrica de fogos de artifício, ainda havia alguns homens de Auron para derrubar. Ron ajudou o resto da equipe a prender o bando com cordas invisíveis que não permitiriam que eles se transformassem, enquanto o grupo de Remoção trazia o veículo que os levaria para Askaban para aguardar julgamento. O auror arrastou com prazer Auron para o enorme camburão, e usou um _Mobilicorpus_ para colocá-lo dentro do carro. Ele se afastou para fechar a porta quando sentiu um movimento atrás de si. Ronald odiava tomar sustos, e a cara feia de Auron arreganhando os dentes para ele foi o bastante para fazer o auror pular no lugar antes de desferir um murro na cara do seqüestrador, que caiu desacordado. Weasley assistiu com um sorriso enorme o camburão da remoção literalmente desaparecer de vista.

Ron ainda estava sorrindo feito bobo quando avistou Olho-Tonto vir mancando em sua direção. Ele olhou bobamente para os lados, procurando um refúgio, mas quando deu meia volta sentiu algo o prender pelos pés pela segunda vez na noite.

- Não tão rápido, Weasley.

O rapaz fechou os olhos quando foi magicamente virado de costas para encarar o rosto marcado de cicatrizes de Moody.

- Boa noite... senhor – ele tentou um sorriso simpático.

Moody descansou seu cajado entre as pernas abertas de Ron, que arregalou os olhos e dispensou uma olhada nervosa para o objeto de madeira em zonas perigosas.

Alastor sorriu, uma visão pavorosa, e Ron teve certeza de que estava em apuros.

- Por que, em nome de Merlin, eu acordo duas noites seguidas na cama de um hospital, depois de ser atacado por lobisomens, e a culpa é toda sua, Weasley? – Draco resmungou, sem abrir os olhos.

Ron se pegou sorrindo porque não deixava de ser verdade o que o loiro acabara de dizer.

- E aí? – perguntou.

- E aí – Draco respondeu, tentando se sentar. Ron hesitou um segundo antes de ajudá-lo com os travesseiros, mas Malfoy não o repeliu, para seu alívio.

- Doze Feitiços de Remendo – o ruivo apontou para a própria testa, orgulhoso – e um braço luxado.

- Dezessete Feitiços de Remendo, uma perna quebrada e uma mordida de lobisomem.

- É, você ganhou dessa vez – Ron fingiu-se chateado, mas logo estava empurrando a mesinha que ficava aos pés da cama de Draco e que agora estava lotada de presentes e flores para mais perto do auror. – Isso tudo é do pessoal do Departamento. Parece que eles ficam mais legais quando se está quase morrendo – comentou, afanando um sapo de chocolate. - Astoria já apareceu por aqui?

Draco soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Onde você acha que eu consegui uma perna quebrada? – Ron arregalou os olhos, fazendo Draco rir. Entretanto, o loiro não desmentiu e continuou. – Ela vai ficar bem... Só precisa gritar um pouco pra extravasar.

- Eu conheço o tipo – Ron suspirou, lembrando-se de Molly. Só então se deu conta de que não falava com a mãe há mais de dois dias e que ela provavelmente também gritaria umas boas quando eles se encontrassem. Fez careta.

- E o Potter?

- Dormindo. Os Curandeiros disseram que ele pode dormir por mais três dias, talvez.

- Hum.

Uma sensação de dejà-vu invadiu os dois aurores quando a sala caiu num silêncio desconfortante e Ron começou a se remexer desconfortável na cadeira.

- E a Sturm? – a voz de Draco finalmente quebrou o momento tenso.

- Hã? Oh. A família adiou os funerais para amanhã, então...

- Oh, claro.

- Hum-hum.

Draco estalou a língua. Ron roeu a unha.

- Er... – os dois começaram.

- Fala você – falaram juntos.

- Aff, eu falo primeiro – Draco se irritou, mas dessa vez Ron tinha a sensação de que ele preferia falar antes para não perder a coragem de dizer o que quer que ele tinha para falar. – Hum, eu só queria dizer que... Bem, não pense você que eu fui até lá porque me importo com você ou qualquer babaquice dessas. – Ron continuou o encarando, sem dizer nada. – Eu, obviamente, fui até lá para cumprir meu papel de parceiro de equipe, que, infelizmente, a gente não pode escolher, mas já que é você eu resolvi tomar uma atitude responsável e... te salvar, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha cética para Draco – tomando o cuidado para o loiro não ver, já que este encarava, resoluto, uma mancha verde no teto. Então o ruivo sorriu, porque era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre ele e Draco.

- É claro que sim. E eu quero que saiba que eu faria a mesma coisa por você. Pela equipe, quero dizer.

Draco o olhou de lado, levando um tempo para decidir se acreditava nele ou não. Por fim, assentiu apenas uma vez com a cabeça, relaxando visivelmente na cama. Ele chegou a fechar os olhos quando se ajeitou sob o lençol de linho branco.

- Bom... Muito bom, porque assim você pode continuar sendo meu padrinho de casamento.

- COMO É QUE É? MALFOY, QUANDO FOI QUE EU CONCORDEI COM ISSO?

Ron acordou com a sensação de que havia alguém o observando. Ele esfregou os olhos pesados com os nós dos dedos e soltou o bocejo de uma pessoa cansada. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, foi para dar de cara com os verdes de Harry o encarando profundamente.

- Harry! – exclamou contente. – O que você está fazendo acordado? Você devia estar descansando. Como você 'tá? 'Tá doendo alguma coisa? Quer que chame o Curandeiro? Quer uma água? Você 'tá tão pálido!

- Ron? – Harry interrompeu a verborragia do namorado.

- O quê?

- Chega mais perto, chega – ele o chamou com o indicador.

- Hã? Assim?

- Mais.

- Assim? – Ron inclinou-se mais um pouco, sorrindo.

- Mais um pouquinho.

- Ass- AI! –Ron berrou quando Harry segurou suas orelhas com força e as puxou.

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ME DESAPARATAR DE PERTO DE VOCÊ NO MEIO DE UMA LUTA, VAI FICAR SEM SEXO POR UM MÊS!

- UM MÊS?

- UM MÊS! – Harry soltou Ron e acomodou-se contra os travesseiros da cama de hospital. Sorriu. – Agora eu tô melhor.

**FiM =P**

* * *

_**Notas:**_  
- Os trechos usados nos capítulos 3 e 6 são da música 'A warning sign', do Coldplay.

Primeira fic de capítulos. Um desespero só. _

Espero que tenham gostado. ._.

Abraços!


End file.
